Craving To Be
by Proz-milo
Summary: Haruka is hated by everyone at her school and her life isn't exactly the greatest. Then one day a new girl arrives, which side will she choose? Story is better than the summary. Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor moon or any of its characters, but neither should have DiC Entertainment, but I guess that's not my problem. Any who…here's the story.

Basically the plot of the story is Haruka is still in High School, hated by all her classmates due to the 'popular' girl. Then a new girl arrives – who's side will she choose? I know it sounds corny but the story is better than the summary.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

*Beep – Beep – Beep – Beep – Beep*

"Oh, shut up." A muffled voice came from underneath the sheets. Slowly a hand reached out a pressed the snooze button for a third time that morning.

Several minutes later a slender body finally raised itself out of the bed, turning off the alarm clock as it went. Standing up and stretching, the figure walked over to the full length mirror on the back of the bedroom door.

There in the reflection stood a 17 year-old, 6'2'', lanky tomboy. She ran her hand through her short dirty blond hair (which she reminded herself that it needed to get cut sometime soon). Deep teal eyes stared at the rest of the reflection in front of her. She was thin, but the outline of some muscles could be seen around her arms. Wearing her usual bedroom attire – a pair of boxers and an undershirt – some people probably would have mistaken her for a guy.

Finally removing herself from the spot, she grabbed the towel on the back of her desk chair and went off to have a quick shower before the start of school……. 'school', the thought of that place made her shudder.

After getting dressed in her uniform; she liked to wear the men's uniform rather then the woman's, the thought of seeing her self in a skirt made her laugh; she made her way downstairs from her apartment, with her back pack, to her bike that awaited her outside.

After a short twenty-minute bike ride she arrived outside of her school. It was a bright sunny day and any normal person would find this a perfect beginning to their day, but she knew better.

Entering the front doors, she kept her head down. The glares that followed her became too much and one day she just didn't want to see their faces anymore. Everyday was the same; she would make her way to her locker, with the occasional guy ramming his full weight into her side, then laughing as he went down the hall.

Then there was also the occasional trip, to which she hated the most. The one day that that had happened she accidentally bit her lip, to which it bled for about half an hour, which made her late for homeroom from trying to make it stop while being locked up in the bathroom, then that led to a detention, and at the end of the day she had a fat lip that hurt like hell. To say at the very least it wasn't one of her better days, but it was better than some.

Finally making it to her locker, she popped it open to put some of her books away from her back pack and grabbed the books she would need for her first few periods. She made her way to homeroom, to which she would like to get there early to avoid a lot of jeers from her classmates, then made her way to the far back corner to where her desk was. Fortunately for her, the desks around her were empty, but it just showed the greater distain that her class mates held for her.

Ten minutes later the class began to fill with students, most of them though would stay standing talking to their friends about their past night events, and of course gossip about any little thing they could think about. Soon enough they bell rang and all the students ran to their seats as the teacher walked in.

"Good morning, class." The voice of Mrs. Kuroki silenced every last whisper that revolved around the room.

"Good morning, Mrs. Kuroki." The class chimed back all at once. Right off the bat the attendance began.

"Chiba Dakai"

"Here."

"Arai Chinatsu"

"Here."

"Yosida Sakura"

"Here"

"Tenoh Haruka"

"Here" A groggy voiced answered back. At the same time whispering could be heard through the whole classroom. Haruka learned to tune it out though, knowing it was all about her.

"Class that's enough, settle down please!" Mrs. Kuroki's stern voice rang through the air.

"Nakamura Rin"

"Here." A high pitched voice rang through the Haruka's ears, the same voice she had to hear day after day, the same voice that wanted to make her stay home all the time.

***Flashback***

Haruka stood in front of her locker mirror, scuffing with her new hair. The anger in her face showed. She had been away from school for a couple of weeks now, dealing with her family life. The pressure became too much and she needed something new.

"Hey freak nice hair!" The voice of Nakamura Rin rang across the hallway, while her group of friends laughed along with her. That's when the rumours began.

She had to admit she was never the most popular person at the school, but she was never hated, not until she came back. It had been Rin's idea to make up stories as to why she had been away, such as attempted suicide, and the reason as to why she got her hair cut short was because she was gay.

She was half right anyway. When she was away it was tough, but not to the point where she wanted to kill herself. And she didn't get her hair cut short because she was gay, but because she needed the freedom. Haruka knew she had been a lesbian for a while now, but knew never to tell a single soul, being she went to a very homophobic school.

Still though, the rumours continued, a different one each week, and that's when everyone around her began to shun her, and left her as the 'odd one out.' Everyone knew never to talk to Haruka, because it meant permanent drop of status in the school and everyone knew never to cross Rin. Even at times some of the teachers seemed to hate her.

***End of Flashback* **

It's stayed that way for over a year now and Haruka has just learned to go with the flow and deal with it in her own way. With a large sigh the bell rang and it was time for her to go off her next class.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The rest of the day wasn't too bad, except for the regular "dyke" comment, but Haruka was way to use to that by now. By the end of the day she packed up her stuff, got to her bike as quickly as possible and rode home, wanting to get as far away from the place as possible.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

So there's the first chapter – hope you all liked it. Review Please! Ja'ne - Proz-Milo


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own sailor moon or any of its characters.

I forgot to say this in the first chapter, but this story will be mainly from Haruka's POV and will switch at time to Michiru's POV.

You know the plot…. So yeah… here's the second chapter.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Wait….Don't leave me!" Haruka screamed out to the figures in front of her. No matter how fast she ran to try to catch up with them, they were always out of reach.

"Please, I need you come back!" Haruka yelled louder, but still the figures were no closer than before.

Haruka awoke with a jump, sweating profusely, and panting heavily. She sat herself up in bed, trying to shake out the thoughts from the dream she just had.

"Why can't they just stop already?" Anger arose in her voice. She hated those dreams, but they always came back at least once a week to haunt her in her sleep. Looking over at the clock she saw that it was five in the morning. She then decided to pull herself out of bed to grab a glass of water.

Walking through her dark apartment at night she forgot how lonely it could be, she sighed at the thought of how depressing her life really was. Finally finding her way to the kitchen she flicked on the light and headed towards the glass cupboard. Popping it open she took the first cup in front of her and turned on the tap water to let it chill a bit before she filled it up and drank it all down without stopping. Leaving the cold water running the whole time she splashed her face off a few times to get rid of the beads of sweat that had still remained on her face.

Knowing that it wouldn't be any use trying to go back to bed, considering she would have to get up in an hour anyway, she decided to go into her living room and flip on the television. Not watching anything in particular, she channel surfed until it was time for her to get ready for school.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Finally done and ready to go, Haruka made her way outside; unfortunately it was poring down rain. It was a slow wet trek to school, but finally she made it.

Walking into the school she was soaked from head to toe, which gave the students at the school a whole new reason to laugh at her today. Comments about her looking like a 'wet dog' followed her as she went. Not really enjoying her day so far she decided to skip going to her locker and went straight to homeroom.

Arriving earlier than usual, Haruka spent her time trying to dry out her hair and clothes as much as possible. By the time home room had started she was still soaking wet, but at least her hair was almost dry.

"Good morning class." Mrs Kuroki greeted the class with a smile.

"Good morning, Mrs. Kuroki" The class chimed back.

"Now before we begin class today, I have a bit of a surprise for you!" The sly smile on Mrs. Kuroki's face sent the class into a storm of whispers, each student trying to figure out what the surprise was going to be.

"Class we will be having a new student join us today!" This really sent the class into a frenzy of excitement. "Class please help me in welcoming our new guest." As the teacher finished her sentence she motioned towards the door to her left.

Haruka's eyes instantly bulged out of her head. There in front of her stood an angel. So many thoughts came to mind….

'_Beautiful…'_

'_Elegant…'_

'_Graceful…'_

'_Inviting…'_

All of those thoughts led to only one word that could possibly describe the 'nymph' in front of her…..

'_Perfect.'_

She was a lady with a fantastic stature. She had lovely shoulder length aqua-coloured hair. Every part of her skin that you could see looked delicate, as fragile as glass. The aura of sophistication and intelligence radiated through her entire body. She looked like she was a goddess that belonged to the sea. Aqua eyes as deep as the ocean were looking around the class and finally settled upon deep teal ones. Looking down immediately, a large blush spread across the tomboys face knowing that she just got caught staring.

"Class this is Kaioh Michiru." Michiru bowed slightly towards the class, with a large smile on her face. "Welcome to our class, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Kuroki and hello to all of you. I am Kaioh Michiru, I am seventeen years old and I have just moved from Kyoto. I live with my mother and in my spare time I play the violin." That voice……. that voice definitely belonged to that of an angel.

"Thank you for that Miss. Kaioh. Now if you would, take any empty seat you would like." The teacher smiled a final time as she left to go back to her desk to grab some pieces of paper.

Haruka noticed that Michiru was looking around trying to figure out where to sit, considering the number of empty seats around the class. When she did begin to walk towards one of the seats, Haruka took a large gulp. _'Is she heading towards me?' _She was definitely looking in Haruka's direction. _'Nah, couldn't be, no one would want to sit by me.' _But she continually got closer towards her. _'Please Kami; don't be playing tricks with my mind.'_ She was hoping beyond all hope that the sea nymph would sit by her, but then a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hi there, why don't you sit by me?" It was Rin, why did it have to be her?

"Um… sure." Michiru then steered herself towards the peppy teenager.

"Hi Michiru, I am Nakamura Rin, welcome to our school." Rin put a giant smile on while holding her hand out towards Michiru. As Michiru sat down she took Rin's hand.

"Thank you, everyone seems so nice here." Michiru said while smiling. Haruka scoffed quiet enough so that only she could hear, _'nice… I wish.'_

"If you don't mind, would you like to hang out with me and my group of friends? We can show you around, show you the places that are great to go to, and also show you some of the stuff you should stay away from." As Rin finished the last bit of her sentence she looked over Michiru's shoulder and glared towards Haruka.

Haruka groaned and then put her head down on her desk. _'Great, more recruits for Rin's 'army' to make my life a living hell. And just when I thought I might have had some sort of shot with her.'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The day continued and it seemed everywhere she went she saw Michiru. It was time for lunch so Haruka made her way to the cafeteria, sitting at the lone table she always sat at.

Finally digging into her lunch, Rin and her group entered, along with Michiru. Rin's table wasn't far from Haruka's. It was the perfect distance so that the random piece of food could still hit Haruka. Days when that got to be too bad, she always found herself outside finishing up her lunch.

Every chance Haruka had she would try to steal a glance of the beauty sitting not that far from her, but making sure that it wasn't obvious that she was looking. Conversations flowed through the blonds' ears, picking up anything that was said when Michiru talked. But then something really caught her attention, she was looking down but she knew it was about her.

"So Rin, if you don't mind me asking, who is that?" Michiru's melodic voice carried over to Haruka's ears.

"Oh…..her, that's Tenoh Haruka." The disgust in Rin's voice was evident. "I wouldn't get too attached if I were you."

"Why's that?" Michiru's questioning voice asked.

"Well there's a lot of stuff. She's a very disturbed person. For example around a year ago she was away for a couple of weeks because she tried to commit suicide." All of Rin's friends sat around nodding and agreeing with everything Rin was saying.

"Also she happens to be like one of the biggest dyke's around. She was hanging out with one of my good friends and she took advantage of her. From what she said she was almost raped but managed to push that freak away." Rin, for the second time that day, glared at Haruka.

'_I'd rather be shot in the foot than be with one of her friends.'_ Haruka was pissed, but she knew it was bound to happen. She looked up slightly to try to catch a glimpse of the new girl to see how she took the lie than Rin had fed her. _'Ouch' _Haruka quickly looked back down. Michiru had looked pissed, really pissed.

Haruka couldn't take it any more, she needed some air. As she got up she could hear Rin whispering slightly to her table. "Watch this." As Haruka turned around to go out of the cafeteria, immediately she felt something hard hit the back of her head and the voice of Rin screaming, "Dyke!"

Turning around Haruka saw an apple core lying at her feet and the smug look of all students who sat at Rin's table. Haruka being more pissed off than usual did something she wasn't expecting to do. Picking up the apple core she chucked back at the table, hitting Rin squarely in the forehead.

"Go fuck yourself" Haruka yelled back towards Rin and stormed out of the cafeteria, not before giving the middle finger to everyone in the room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The rain had not let up yet, but if felt so good running down her face. _'Why did I do that?'_ Haruka thought to herself. _'I'm definitely going to pay for that ten fold.'_ Having enough of the rain she headed back inside to go to her next class, which happened to be one of her favourites.

Opening the door to the class room the mixture of smells from all the different instruments came flooding into her nose. Music class, it was the best, being able to express her emotions into music, also the fact that it was the one time of the day where she could escape Rin. Fortunately for her Rin was not gifted in the form of music.

Her legs carried her towards her favourite instrument. Sitting down on the bench, her fingers struck the keys to the baby grand piano that sat in front of her in the room. The emotions from the day flowed out through her fingers.

"Working on something new I see." A quiet feminine voice interrupted her, turning around she looked up to see the teacher walk into the room. This was another reason why she liked this class the most.

"Good afternoon Miss. Meioh" Haruka smiled. Setsuna Meioh was her favourite teacher. She was a taller woman with long flowing green hair, and eyes that perfectly matched. Her skin was tanned but very soft looking.

Since neither woman really had a lot of people in their lives, Setsuna kind of took Haruka under her wing, making sure that none of the students bothered her and was only the teacher who truly cared about the young girl. They started to become really good friends right after Haruka came back last year. Haruka knew she could share anything with her teacher.

"Hey Haruka, how has your day been?" Setsuna asked, always wondering the same question every day.

"A little worse than usual, I kind of threw an apple core at Rin and told her to go fuck herself." The last part of Haruka's sentence was hushed, not really being proud of her actions. Setsuna stood there with a stunned face, not really sure what to say.

"If it's any consolation she through it at me first," Haruka blurted her sentence out quickly, trying to defend herself. "I'm not really sure what came over me, but I'd just had enough of her today."

"Well, please just try to be careful around them." Setsuna asked the blond pleadingly.

"Always am." Haruka gave a half hearted smile towards her teacher. Getting up from the piano she sat down at one of the desks up front.

"So, did you hear?" Setsuna asked Haruka the question with excitement.

"Hear what?" Haruka asked a little confused.

"That we got ourselves a new student!" Setsuna said excitedly.

"Unfortunately, yes." Haruka groaned and put her head down on the desk she was sitting at.

"Unfortunately?" The green haired woman asked questioningly.

"Rin has already sunk her steel talons into her." Haruka said dejectedly.

"Oh, I see. So would it be wrong for me to tell you that she's in this class." Setsuna asked with a bit of sympathy in her voice.

Haruka cursed under her breath and began to hit her head off the desk a couple of times.

"Stop beating yourself up over this Haruka, anyways you might want to move, class is about to start." Setsuna stated, going over to her desk to grab the papers she would need for today's lesson.

With a sigh Haruka propped herself up from the desk and moved to her own. Several minutes later students began to file into the class, taking their individual seats. Finally Haruka noticed Michiru entering the class room. Trying to stay on her good side the blond smiled towards the sea nymph. _'Did she just glare at me? Well that's just perfect.' _Haruka's thoughts were then interrupted by Setsuna.

"Alright class today we are going to be comparing the differences in the composers from the renaissance to the classical composers of the 1700's."

Somehow Haruka knew that the rest of her day was going to get worse.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I know that was a bit of a boring chapter, but at least it had Michiru. Trust me the next chapter is way more exciting. Any who…..Review. Proz-milo :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own sailor moon or any of its characters. I only own my own ideas.

I'm sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling errors, I'm not the best proof reader.

So the beginning of the story starts off from the same day, but it's the end of school. Like I said at the end of my last chapter, this one is going to be more exciting, so enjoy!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Haruka had finally finished up the rest of the day without a problem. Grabbing her stuff from her locker, she quickly went outside. Then rain had let up by then so she headed to her bike to be on her way home.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Michiru's POV

Michiru stretched her arms over her head, getting the kink out of her back. Her first day at her new school had been long, but good. Getting up from her desk she headed out into the hall towards her locker. Grabbing her homework and her bag she closed up her locker and was about to head off, but then she saw Rin coming towards her. _'At least I was able to meet some good friends on my first day.'_ With a smile she greeted her new friend. "Hey Rin, how are you?"

"Good, thanks." Rin smiled back. "So I was wondering if you had anything planned for right after school?"

"No, I just had some homework for tonight, why?" Michiru asked questioningly.

"Well, two things. One I want you to meet a couple more people and then we have something to take care of and I was wondering if you wanted to join?" Rin waited patiently for an answer.

"Sure that would be great." Michiru smiled wondering where they would be going.

"That's great!" Rin replied enthusiastically. Not wasting any time Rin grabbed Michiru's hand and dragged her down the hallway.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few minutes later Michiru was surrounded by a group of people. There were a mixture of girls and guys, some she had already met and some she hadn't.

"Michiru, these are some of my good friends." Rin spanned out her arm towards the crowd. "Everyone this is Michiru." The group smiled and waved, all giving their own collective hellos.

"And this is my boyfriend." Rin immediately grabbed the large 'jock' that stood only a few feet away. "Michiru this is Daisuke, Daisuke this is Michiru." The large guy in front of her gave her a short nod. "You probably won't know any of the faces you see because they go to the other school across town."

"So is everyone ready to take care of a little business?" Rin shouted excitedly over the crowd.

"Yeah!" Everyone answered enthusiastically.

"So where are we going?" Michiru asked.

"Well we have to meet up with someone. Let's just say I have some unfinished business with them. Shall we go sweet heart?" Rin grabbed her boyfriend and the group of people behind her followed, with Michiru in tow.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Haruka's POV

Haruka was biking home, with more thoughts swimming through her head than normal. Not really paying attention to where she was going and at first not really sure what was happening, Haruka was immediately in the air. Her body flipped over her handlebars and then she landed on the ground on her back with a dull thud.

"Fuck that hurt!" Haruka groaned. It was a mixture of emotions all at once. She was pissed off with herself for not paying attention to where she was going, angry with the person that got in her way, but also sorry for that person because she just rammed them with her bike.

Finally gaining a bit of consciousness, she opened her eyes and felt worse than she had from flipping over her bike. _'Why Kami, please not today. I knew I should have never thrown that apple core back at Rin.'_ Picking herself off the ground, she stood a little ways away from the group that was in front of her.

"Hey looser, did you have a nice fall?" Haruka immediately recognised the large guy in front of her as Daisuke. Looking around she saw Rin looking smug, knowing what was about to happen. Looking around more she noticed they had brought Michiru along. _'Great now she gets enjoy watching them kick the shit out of me. I guess she's finally a part of the group now, no turning back.'_

"So I heard that you threw something at my girl, is that true?" Daisuke brought Haruka out of her thoughts and she noticed that he began to clench his fists with a bit of rage that you could see radiating from his eyes.

"Well, sort of. It doesn't help that she threw it at me first." Haruka began to get a little nervous as five of them, including Daisuke, began too approach her. Not wanting anything to happen just yet, she began to move back at the same pace the others were at.

"That definitely doesn't give you an excuse to throw something at her, you stupid dyke." Daisuke began to get really mad now and Haruka knew she didn't have any more time, now was the time to react.

Digging her feet in to the ground Haruka studied the group in front of her. Daisuke was in the middle, with the next largest guy sitting to his left. The other three were much smaller than the other two but still had a great stature to them, but that's where their weakness was and that's where she would strike first. _'No use going down without a fight.'_

Using her speed and all of her physique to her advantage, she was off towards the two smaller guys on the outside. Pulling her fist back, she rammed it as hard as she could into the first guy's nose, hearing a defining crack as she connected. "Fuck, that bitch broke my nose" The guy was on his knees, with blood sprouting from his nose.

Spinning to her right, she was behind the next guy and grabbing him by his neck. She threw him over her shoulder into the light pole that was right in front of her. Noticing that Daisuke and the other large guy were trying to come after her, she ran and slid across the ground under their grasps, stopping right in front of the last of the three smaller guys. Knowing it was low, but it had to be done, she brought her foot up and kicked the guy 'below the belt' with all her might. Immediately he grabbed himself and fell to the ground groaning.

Picking herself off the ground she faced the last two standing. "Do you really think you can defeat all of us?" Daisuke asked pissed off more than ever. Unfortunately for Haruka, despite their injuries, the other three were starting to get back on their feet. Haruka knew what she had done wouldn't completely cripple them, but at least she wished they would have stayed down a lot longer.

This is when Haruka knew she had run out of luck. Trying her best to go after the three smaller men again; the two larger guys, now being more prepared, double teamed her managing to grab Haruka from behind. "Quick you two, grab her arms and her legs." Daisuke pointed to the two closest to him. The two came up behind Haruka and held her with all their might, even with the blond struggling to get free.

"Now it's time for a little pay back." Daisuke's fist immediately connected with Haruka's face. A groan escaped Haruka's lips. Five more times a fist connected with the blond's face, as blood began to pour out of her nose and mouth. _'Please, let this be over soon.'_

Dropping Haruka to the ground each guy then took their turn kneeing or punching Haruka in the stomach, which ever they preferred. It continued like that for three minutes. Finishing their assault, each kicked Haruka one last time.

"Think twice before you try to stand up for yourself, dyke!" Haruka rolled over and noticed how the group began to walk away laughing, but something caught her eye. For a quick second Haruka swore she saw Michiru look back with a tiny glint of worry in her eye. _'It couldn't be.'_

Suddenly a crack of thunder could be heard off in the distance as rain began to pour down on Haruka's bloodied body. The cool water felt good on her skin. She knew she had to get up and get herself home as soon as possible. Laying there in the street wasn't going to do her any good.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Michiru's POV

'_So this is where we had to go.'_ Michiru saw the blond that went to their school and the group she travelled with starting to surround her. She looked over to Rin who had the biggest smile of satisfaction across her face. She wasn't really paying attention to what was transpiring at the moment, but then she heard a large crunch and someone yelling that 'that bitch' broke his nose.

Looking immediately over to the group, she saw Haruka move like clockwork. By the end of it when three out of the five guys were on the ground she really doubted what Rin's boyfriend could do to the blond. Looking over at Rin she had never saw someone look more pissed off then she did at that very moment.

Once again she had got distracted from the fight and before she knew it she heard Daisuke's heavy voice yelling at the guys that were on the ground to get up and hold back the blonds' arms and legs. She then saw how Daisuke clenched his fist and laid a single heavy blow to the middle of Haruka's face.

It was painful to watch as each guy who possibly could punch Haruka in the face, then being dropped to the ground and kicked repeatedly. After the group looked satisfied with what they had done, they began to walk back towards the rest of the group.

"That was great." The excitement in Rin's voice rang out as she jumped into the waiting arms of her boyfriend. "Let's go." Michiru followed the rest of the group as they began to laugh. Looking back over her shoulder she saw a small pool of blood begin to form on the ground where the blond lay. Glancing up she saw the sky grow perpetually darker. _'I hope she doesn't get left out here all night.'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After a short time the group had split up and all there was left were Rin and Michiru. The aqua haired teen had agreed to walk Rin home for a bit of company, even though it was raining.

"Rin, can I ask you something?" Michiru looked questioningly over to her friend.

"Yeah, go ahead." Rin looked back.

"Today, when you guys beat up Haruka. Ummm, if you don't mind me saying, don't you think that was a little harsh, especially just for throwing an apple core at you?" She saw Rin stop in her tracks and the face her with a look of rage in her eyes.

"That bitch deserves everything she gets. You know what type of person she is, the stuff she has done to others. She is a plague among us and she just makes it worse when she tries to hurt me or any others in my group. Now I suggest that if you don't want to end up in the same boat she is in that you start to think in the right frame of mind." Rin then smiled and began to walk again as if nothing happened.

Finally after a bit of time they had reached their destination. "So I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Rin asked happily.

"Of course." Michiru said quietly and began her trek home. Thoughts swirled through her head about the days events. _'It looks like I have no other choice than to stick with Rin.'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Haruka managed to get back to her apartment, totally drenched and covered in her own blood. Making her way through her door she sat down on her couch and picked up the phone to her right. _'First things first.'_ Dialling a number on the phone she held it up to her ear and waited for an answer on the other end.

"Moshi Moshi, Sato Grocers." The voice of an elderly man answered the phone.

"Hello Mr. Sato, its Haruka calling." Mr. Sato was a kind, older man who owned a small grocery mart down close by Haruka's home. Se had worked there part time for the past few years stocking shelves and other stuff like that.

"Oh hello Haruka, how can I help you?" The elder man asked Haruka.

"Well unfortunately I'm not feeling that well so I won't be able to make it into work tonight." Haruka felt regret for phoning in, but she knew she wasn't in any state to go in that night.

"Oh that's too bad. Will you be in for your Saturday shift?" Sympathy could be heard in his voice.

"Well it's only Wednesday, so yeah I should be better by than." Haruka gave one last sorry and a goodbye to Mr. Sato then hung up.

Once again she dialled another number into the phone and waited for the person on the other end to answer.

"Moshi Moshi, Meioh residence." Setsuna's soft voiced answered the phone.

"Hey Sets, it's me." Haruka waited for an answer.

"Hi Haruka, what's going on?"

"Nothing much. I was just wondering if you could tell my teachers tomorrow that I won't be in, I'm not feeling that well." Haruka knew she had lied, but she didn't want Setsuna to worry about her.

"No, that's no problem. Are you alright, though?" Setsuna asked a little concerned.

"It's fine just a little stomach bug." Haruka tried her best to convince her friend.

"Alright, will I see you in school on Friday?" Setsuna asked.

"I should be. But I should get going, I'm going to lie down and rest for a bit." Haruka made her best attempt to try to end the conversation with Setsuna as quickly as possible before she got caught up in her lie.

"Alright, you get better, and let me know if anything changes, alright?"

"Yeah, will do, I'll talk to you later, have a good night." Haruka hung up the phone and put in back in the stand where it belonged. Getting up from her couch, she could already feel her muscles begin to tense. _'This isn't going to be pretty._' A hot bath was what she needed.

On her way to the bathroom she grabbed an ice pack from the freezer - something she invested in the second time this had happened to her. It seemed like getting beat up almost became a regular thing for Haruka, especially the days when she really pissed Rin off one way or another.

Finally making it to the bathroom Haruka gave her face a once over in the mirror. She looked like hell. Her one eye was severely bruised, along with a bit of her cheek. Dry blood ran from Haruka's nose, as well as some fresh blood than came from a large cut across her lip. Turning on the tap water she washed her face the best she could.

Standing back form the mirror she took off the entire top half of her clothing; her torso didn't look much better. Bruises covered most of her rib cage, just below her breasts, while a good couple bruises sat along her collar bone. There were also a couple of scrapes that were on her knuckles from punching the one guy.

Walking over to her tub, she began to poor the water. Stripping down completely Haruka immersed herself in the hot water soaking away some pain and the memories of that day.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hey everyone, so there's the end of the third chapter, what did you think?

Also I forgot to mention I do have meanings behind two of the names. Rin means 'cold' in Japanese and Daisuke means 'The big or the large help.'

Anyways, review please!!! :) – Proz-milo


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters that privilege belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

Sorry for any grammatical or spelling error, I'm not that great of a proof reader.

This chapter is going to be a lot of switching back and forth between POV's. You know the plot of the story….. So Enjoy!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Haruka awoke the next morning feeling sore and stiff. Lying in her bed she didn't want to move. Around half an hour later her mind and her stomach finally convinced her to get out of bed and get something to eat.

Once she arrived in her kitchen, she didn't want to put any effort forth, so she grabbed a bowl and got herself some cereal. Grabbing her ice pack once more and also grabbing a couple aspirin from the container a top her fridge, she made her way out to the living room and onto the couch.

Today was going to be a day of rest and relaxation. The day after any fight was always one of those days, she wanted to get as much rest as possible before she went into school the next day. She never missed more than one day, as she didn't want to fall behind, considering the number of times she'd have to miss school because of Rin. It was obviously not enough time to make the bruises and the pain go away, but it was enough to let some of them fade and make the pain more bearable to stand.

'_So, what infomercials are on today?'_ Haruka then flicked her television on to see if she could find anything to watch to entertain herself.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Michiru's POV

Michiru walked into her new school, very tired from the night before. Unfortunately her conscious had got the better of her and she still had felt horrible for what they had done to Haruka yesterday. But no matter what, she knew she would have to keep her thoughts away from Rin or else like she said she would 'end up in the same boat' that Haruka was in.

It always amazed Michiru how much you could learn about a person's personality in just one day of becoming their friend. Speaking of Rin, she saw her 'friend' make her way over to her with the largest smile on her face, as she always seemed to have.

"Hey Michiru, are you ready to go to class!" Rin asked.

"Ah, yeah, sure." Michiru replied, not really wanting to go with her, but what other choice did she have.

Making their way to their homeroom Michiru sat down in the same desk she did yesterday. She heard Rin immediately talking to all of her other friends around her, more hushed than usual, for the fact that she was bragging about yesterday and how badly her boyfriend had beat Haruka up. Each one of them were giggling about each and every detail Rin would give out.

Looking around she noticed that Haruka's seat was empty and thought maybe she was running late today, but by the time homeroom had started and ended, the blond was no where in sight.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once again the aqua-haired beauty kept an eye out for the blond, during lunch, but once again she didn't show. A pang of guilt began to form with-in Michiru.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

One last time she hoped she would see the blond in their music class, but once again there was no such luck. Now the guilt really began to overtake her. She knew how cold Rin could be, but Michiru could never hate someone to the point of beating that person up. It made Michiru disgusted with herself with the fact that she had been apart of something like that.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Haruka's POV

The next morning came, much to Haruka's dismay. _'At least it's Friday.'_ Getting up she made her way to the bathroom. At least her body felt a little better. Looking at herself in the mirror once more she saw that her bruises had faded some but still not enough for people not to notice.

Getting ready and making her way out the door, she made her way to school. Finally arriving, she could not escape the snickers that followed her down each hallway. Knowing Rin, the whole school probably already knew what had happened two days previously.

Making her way from her locker to her homeroom, she sat down and waited for class to start. The one thing she had always hated was having to face Rin right after a fight. She hated knowing how smug Rin felt and wished she could take her down a peg, but knew it would lead back to the exact same place where it started, with her lying on the pavement with her own blood pooling before her.

Soon enough the group came in and she saw them immediately look at her and break out into a fit of laughter. _'God I hate them.'_ She looked away from all of them, only focussing once class had started.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Michiru's POV

Michiru had yet another restless night; the guilt had really been getting to her. All she hoped is that the blond would be there today. Making her way to homeroom with Rin, she immediately looked around and saw the blond in her normal spot, but she looked awful. There were dark bruises around her eye and her cheek and a scab could be seen forming on her lips. She could only imagine what her midsection looked like considering the beating that she took.

The sound of Rin and the rest of her friends laughing knocked Michiru back to her senses. She couldn't believe the cruelty that Rin showed. Some how it had only been two days since she had met Rin; but already she was driving her insane. She whished there could have been someway to get out of her situation with out any consequences. At least it was the weekend coming up and she could take her mind off of everything.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Haruka's POV

It had been time for Haruka to go to music class, but she wanted to wait until class had started to go in because of the barrage of questions she knew Setsuna would ask her. She heard the bell rang and went into class passing Setsuna as she went and finding her seat and sitting down. Setsuna immediately gave a knowing, yet disapproving look towards the blond.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The bell had rung to signal the end of class and everyone had begun to gather all their items.

"Alright class please make sure you have one piece of sheet music for Monday so you can perform it in front of the class and Haruka could I please see you?" The comment made a bunch of people begin to snicker.

"That's enough." Setsuna had raised her voice. "If I hear one more peep out of anyone, you'll have detention for a week." Once the class had shut up and left, Haruka walked over to her friend.

"So this is why you couldn't make it to school yesterday." Setsuna's voice was disapproving.

"Yeah, well you know that's what I get for throwing stuff at Rin and telling her off." Haruka winced as Setsuna ran her hand over her face to feel her bruises.

"Sorry, you know you should do something about this." Setsuna stated.

"You know I've tried, but it's not like I can get them suspended because they go to another school. And they deny everything anyway, it's not like I have any proof besides my face. And you've heard what the principal said before, as long as they deny it and I don't have an actual witness, they can do nothing." Haruka sighed and propped herself up on Setsuna's desk.

"You know what the worst part of it was? The fact that the new girl was there with them, she didn't do anything, she just watched with Rin." Haruka sighed

"So why are you so obsessed with this new girl all of a sudden?" Setsuna asked questioningly.

"Well I thought maybe this was going to be my one chance where I could have actually made a friend, have some to talk to that's my own age, not that I don't mind talking to you." Haruka quickly blurted out seeing the look on Setsuna's face.

"No offense taken." Setsuna interjected.

"Also…" Haruka blushed a little a looked down. "She's also quite cute." A deeper blush grew feverishly across her face.

"Ha, I knew there would have to be another reason." Setsuna laughed a little. "Does my little Ruka have a crush?" Setsuna teased the blond.

"Oh, shut it… besides all of that I just wish I could do something about Rin and her group." Haruka sighed and looked down, a little defeated.

"It will happen one day, I know it will and one day we'll be able to get them." Setsuna smiled a little and rubbed Haruka's shoulder. "Why don't you go before you're late for your next class, and please be carful." Haruka nodded as she slid off the desk and gave Setsuna one last smile and as she exited the class.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Friday nights were always the same for Haruka. She never got out much and she liked it that way. She would always go right after school to rent a couple of movies, and then she'd get home and order a pizza for herself.

Once the door bell rang, Haruka went over to answer the door. Standing in front of her was the pizza delivery girl she had always found to be quite gorgeous. Both of them would flirt back and forth, but never any further than that. Haruka always figured the only reason why she did flirt was because she probably thought that Haruka was a guy.

Every time that girl would deliver the pizza it made Haruka feel even lonelier. It made Haruka wish she had someone to share her Friday nights with her. The later the night had become the more Haruka's eyelids began to slip. Soon enough sleep had overtaken her and she fell asleep on the couch dreaming of someone she could send her life with.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Haruka awoke the next morning to find herself upright on the couch. Sleeping sitting up had given her a sore neck, which didn't help with the pain she was already in.

Looking over at the clock she was relieved to see that it was only eight in the morning and she still had a couple of hours before she had to be at work.

Making her way off the couch to get herself ready, she went to her medicine cabinet and pulled out a small circular compact. _'The only time I would wear make-up'_ Haruka had been accustomed to putting on a little concealer so she wouldn't looked so battered when she went to work.

Getting the rest of herself ready, she made some breakfast and then was headed out the door to head over to work. Finally arriving after about five minutes, she entered the store and made her way to the back room, running into Mr. Sato as she went.

"Hello Haruka, are you feeling better today?" The old man asked.

"Yes, much, thank you for asking." Haruka bowed to her boss.

"Before you go anywhere, I want to introduce you to someone." Mr. Sato began to lead Haruka to the back room where the entire staff got ready. "You know how Sakura left us a few weeks ago?" Mr. Sato asked.

"Yes." Haruka replied, relived at the same time. To say the least Sakura was not the best of worker's.

"Well I have gotten a new cashier to replace her." Mr. Sato smiled.

Going a little bit further into the back, Haruka came face to face with the new Cashier. _'You've got to be kidding me.'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I know, I know, it's a bit of a shorter chapter, but I left you hanging, muahahahaha. I know I'm evil. Anyways, please Review! – Proz-milo :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill… I do not own Sailor moon or any of its characters, if I did I would be rich… only if.

Sorry for any grammatical or spelling error, I'm not that great of a proof reader.

Now I get to pull you off from the cliff I left you dangling on for long enough, I am so evil! Enjoy!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

'_You've got to be kidding me.'_ Haruka's thoughts were enveloped when she saw the aqua-haired beauty standing in front of her.

"Haruka, I'd like you to meet Kaioh Michiru. Ms. Kaioh, I'd like you to meet one of my best employees here, this is Tenoh Haruka." Mr. Sato looked back and forth between the two after introducing them.

"Really, Mr. Sato you don't have to be so modest. Anyway, we know each other from school." Haruka grumbled a little at the fact.

"Well, all the better than…" Mr. Sato sounded excited. "I'll just leave you two to talk." Mr. Sato wondered out of the back room and back into the store.

"Right…" Haruka walked over to one of the seats in the back and sat down to pass the time until her shift started. She sat facing away from Michiru, so she wouldn't have to start any small talk with the other girl. Unfortunately for her Michiru had decided to pick the seat directly across from the blond.

"Hi." The timid voice of the smaller woman broke through Haruka's thoughts. Not answering back, she looked away pretending not to hear her.

"Hi," This time the voice was a little louder, trying to catch the attention of the blond.

"You know you really shouldn't be talking to me." Haruka answered back, trying to stop the conversation from going anywhere.

"And who says I shouldn't be." Michiru asked a little dejected.

"If you haven't noticed you are friends with Rin, and I do, she has more than likely told you to stay away from me, am I right." Haruka looked over towards Michiru, noticing that she looked away from the blonds' eyes, avoiding the last question. "That's what I thought."

"Well who says I have to listen to her?" Michiru asked with a little bravado in her voice.

Immediately Haruka stood up from her chair and looked down towards the aqua-haired teen. "Well when you sit there and watch as five men beat the shit out of a me, then I'd say you'd have to listen to that bitch. Now if you excuse me I have to start work." Haruka stormed out of the room making her way to the front of the store hoping to keep her mind on other things for the day.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Michiru's POV

Michiru sat there, hurt, yet she felt more awful than she had all week. _'Why do I always find myself in with the wrong crowd?'_ Michiru sighed as someone entered the back room.

"Hi there, you must be Michiru; I'm Minako, pleased to meet you." A bubbly blond walked over to Michiru and shook her hand.

"Likewise…" Michiru answered back.

"Well I'm going to be training you on how to use the cash registers, so if you want, come with me to the front and we can get started." Minako waited for Michiru to get up so they could walk up together. "So have you ever worked anywhere before this?"

"Yes, actually, I used to be a waitress back in Kyoto." Michiru smiled towards Minako.

"That's great; it shouldn't be too hard to get use to it. Plus everyone here is really awesome to work with." Minako gave Michiru a reassuring smile. _'I hope you're right.'_

Walking up towards the front Michiru caught a glance of Haruka down one of the isles; stalking shelves, so did Minako.

"Hey Haruka!" Minako yelled out towards the other blond; walking towards her.

"Hi Minako." The blond answered back giving Minako a charming smile.

"So how was your week?" Minako asked the blond.

"I've had better, how 'bout you. How's your boyfriend?" Haruka asked with a sly smile.

"He's great, him and I are actually going to go away for a weekend sometime soon." A blush covered Minako's face instantly. "Besides that, where's my manors? Have you met are new cashier?"

"Yes I have, we go to school together." Haruka's smiled disappeared as she began to restock the shelves. Michiru's feeling had been hurt when she saw how the blond turned cold instantly at the mention of her.

"Well that's good…Haruka, what's that on your face?" Minako's question shot Michiru out of her trance, noticing a small bruise on the side of her cheek.

"It's nothing Minako, just leave it." Michiru could see how the blond was trying to shoo away her co-worker.

"It's not nothing, it happened again didn't it?" Michiru noticed how Minako became very angry, very fast. "Those jackasses hurt you again didn't they?"

"Yes, alright, now please could you just leave it at that?" Haruka's voice was stern.

"Fine, for now, but you know one day I'm going to kick their asses for you." Minako joked a little.

"Yes, and I'm sure you would do a lovely job, now get back to work." Haruka smiled once more, leaving Michiru to be moved along by Minako so they could finally get up to the front.

"Could you imagine?" Minako asked Michiru, who was a little confused. "I mean the nerve of some people, thinking they can do whatever to anyone."

"Ah, yeah." Michiru said, finally understanding what Minako was talking about. Going a deep shade of red, she hoped the blond cashier wouldn't see.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Haruka's POV

Time had slowly passed by that day and finally her lunch break had come, to her relief. Before she had gone to eat she made her way to the staff bathrooms to take a look at her face to see where she had missed putting the concealer on her face. _'How could I have been so stupid?'_

Going out to the lunch room she sat down and started to eat the salad she had brought with her to eat. Ten minutes into her break, Haruka heard voices coming into the same room she that was in.

"Well fancy meeting you here." Minako gave Haruka a sly smile as she sat down across from the blond, as well as Michiru, Minako's 'permanent shadow' for the day as Haruka began to call it.

"So how's work going?" Haruka asked Michiru, who looked completely off guard about the fact that the blond actually was talking to her.

"It's going well." The meek answer escaped the lips of the aqua-haired beauty.

"Oh it's going great, don't listen to her, she's being modest." Minako cut in with a large smile. "Now if you will excuse me I have to go use the little girl's room." With that Minako left the pair sitting there in an awkward silence.

"So, you're finally talking to me?" Haruka heard the smaller girl ask the blond, with a bit of hope.

"No, I was merely keeping up with appearances." Haruka said, as she continued to eat. "Let's get one thing straight, the only reason I will talk to you is if it's related to work, other than that I would appreciate if you would leave me to my thoughts." As soon as Haruka finished her sentence, Minako made her way out of the bathroom and back to the table.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Michiru's POV

Michiru's hopes that the blond had finally forgiven her had been dashed from the exchange that she had just received from the blond sitting in front of her, but she supposed she deserved it. Minako making her way back had snapped her out of her thoughts.

"You know Haruka; you really need to start eating more than just salads." Minako pointed to the now empty container that sat in front of Haruka. "That's why you're so tall and gangly. You need some meat on you bones." Michiru saw how Minako interacted with the blond and she wished she could have that kind of interaction as well._ 'At least she has some sort of friends at work.'_

"Hey I have more than enough muscle to make up for all of that." Haruka joked back as she held up her arm and rolled up her sleeve to show her muscles that sat her biceps. Michiru had immediately looked down and away from the blond as a large red blush grew on Michiru's face. _'Kami, she has really nice arms. Wait, what am I thinking, I need to stop before I get myself into trouble.'_ Feeling the redness had been flushed away from her face she looked back up to pay attention to the conversation once more. 

"Anyways I've never heard you complain about how hot I look." Haruka then stuck out her tongue towards Minako. Michiru had never seen this side of Haruka, but she really enjoyed the confidence that exuberated from the blond.

"Well if you will excuse me ladies I have to get back to work. Enjoy the rest of your break." Haruka's smile was so charming that Michiru had problems looking away at the blond as she left the room.

"Isn't she great?" Minako's question barely registered with Michiru's brain.

"Yeah, she is." Michiru unconscious choice of words surprised herself for a moment.

"I think somebody has a crush." Minako's delighted voice reached Michiru's ears, as she snapped her neck towards the blond.

"No I don't! I… I was ju…just saying that she was a nice person." For the umpteenth time during her break Michiru had blushed again.

"Really, you don't have to worry. I mean if I didn't have a boyfriend I would go out with her, and for the fact that she's a woman." Michiru saw how Minako's check turned a tiny amount of crimson, but she still looked happy as always.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Minako looked a little shy towards Michiru.

"No, go ahead, I'm an open book." Michiru smiled hoping to give the blond a little more confidence to ask the question.

"Are you…well I was just wondering… the way I saw you look at Haruka and everything…and I can usually tell with this sort of thing…but I didn't want to jump to conclusions…are you…gay? I mean because if you are it's okay with me, truly and honestly…I mean I like Haruka even though she is…I totally agree there's nothing wrong with that…" Michiru grabbed Minako by the shoulders, trying to stop her from rambling on any more.

"Minako, settle down. And yes I am." She knew she had only known Minako for half a day, but she felt like she could truly trust her with anything she wanted to know.

"Well that's good. Sorry for getting overworked. I just didn't want to feel like I was over pushing my boundries." Minako smiled as she took a deep intake of breath. "See I knew there was a reason why I thought you were crushing on her." A giant smile grew on Minako's face.

"Besides the fact that I'm gay, I still say that I was just complementing her nice personality." Michiru defended herself once more.

"Well you think what you will, but I know what I see." With a wink, Minako turned her head back around and continued on with her lunch, leaving Michiru to be lost in her thoughts. _'At least I don't think I have a crush.'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I know, I know, another short chapter, but I was having a bit of writer's block to go along with the rest of this chapter. Anyhow…Review! – Proz-milo


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor moon or any of its character… or do I??? No, I really truly and honestly don't :(

Sorry for any grammatical or spelling error, I'm not that great of a proof reader.

You know the plot and the storyline… Enjoy!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Monday morning had come, which meant so did school. It was odd for Haruka to see Michiru at school, considering that they now worked together. As always Michiru sat down beside Rin and Haruka could hear every part of their conversation.

"So Michiru how was your weekend?" _'It should be a crime to have to listen to that voice everyday.'_ Haruka chuckled a little at her own thought.

"Pretty good, I started working at a new job." Michiru looked back towards the blond as their eyes met. _'Please don't tell them where you work, please don't tell them.'_

"That's great, where do you work?" Rin asked as 'friendly' as always.

"I work just at a small grocery market down town." Michiru smiled back. _'Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!'_

"Well maybe we'll stop by the next time you work and pay you a visit." Rin said excitedly.

"Yeah, that would be great." Haruka heard Michiru's final response. _'As if I really need her stopping in when I'm at work, this is going to be crap!'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Music class was coming to a close and Haruka needed to talk to Setsuna about her weekend events.

"Hey Sets." Haruka greeted her friend and sat down on her chair.

"Hi Haruka, how was your weekend?" Setsuna asked grabbing a few things around her desk.

"It could have been better. Guess who I work with now?" Haruka looked up towards Setsuna as she fiddled around with a piece of chalk.

"Oh, please don't tell me you work with Rin." Setsuna's face was priceless; she looked mortified beyond all belief.

"God no! I would be jobless right now. You know I would refuse to work with her. Plus do you actually believe 'Ms. Perfect' would lift a finger for a pay check, you know ahe lives off of daddy." Haruka laughed a little at the thought of Rin working.

"I guess your right. Then who is it?" Setsuna asked with a little anticipation.

"The new girl, Michiru." Haruka sighed.

"Well how did that go?" Setsuna asked.

"The worst part about it is Rin now knows where Michiru works, which means she'll know that I work there, and work was my one place where I could get away from her, besides my own home obviously." Haruka's hand ran through her hair giving it a quick shake, trying her best to get her thoughts back on track.

"Other than that, she's nice enough, but since she hangs out with Rin I kind of got mad at her when she tried to talk to me." Haruka blushed and looked down, embarrassed by her actions. "I hate to be so harsh, but that's what you get for when you hang out with Rin."

"Well it sounds to me that it's not the girl you have a problem with but the company she keeps; am I right?" Haruka nodded towards her green haired friend.

"What if I could help in some way?" Setsuna's smile turned devious and Haruka could tell she was formulating a plan in her head.

"Please don't embarrass me, the last time you tried to help it failed horribly remember?" Haruka's voice was pleading.

"Well this time it will work, don't you worry, by the end of tomorrow's class you'll be thanking me. I think it's about time though for you to run along to your next class." Setsuna picked Haruka off the chair and pushed her out of the classroom.

'_God I hope she knows what she's doing.'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day had come and it was time for music class. Haruka had been anxious all day wondering what Setsuna was planning on doing. Taking her usual seat, she saw how her teacher winked at her before she began class.

"Alright class, we are going to begin working on one of our major projects of the year and it is worth 15% of your grade, so I warn you now that this is not to be taken lightly." Setsuna looked around distilling fear into the hearts of her students. Haruka chuckled a little, that's what she loved best about Setsuna was her sternness that scared everyone but her.

"You will be working in pairs;" The class immediately broke out into a general consensus of excitement; "That I will be choosing." A large unanimous groan then filled the class. "I want each of you to write and play pieces that you come up with together, a duet if you will. This is why I am choosing the partners, to match the instruments that each individual plays and to match the skill level as well." Once again Setsuna gave her students a once over.

"When I call your names, I want you to find you partner and sit at any desk you would like, you will have the rest of this class to start you assignment. After this you will have to find your own time to work together to finish up the rest of it. You will have two weeks from today to finish and each piece must be a minimum of three minutes. Now, are there any questions?" None of the students had raised their hands, so she had continued.

"Kudo Hikari, on drums will be partnered with Mizzuno Masuyo playing the acoustic guitar."

"Sasaki Minoru, playing clarinet will be partnered with Kobayashi Osamu on the harp."

"Yamamato Sakura, playing the French horn will be paired with Fujiwara Rokurou, playing cello."

"Kaioh Michiru, playing violin will be partnered with Tenoh Haruka, on the piano."

Haruka froze, staring down at her teacher and friend, who looked right back at her with a wide grin spread across her face. _'So this is what she had planned, great…'_

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Haruka awoke from her thoughts, seeing Michiru standing before her with her books.

"No, go ahead." Haruka motioned for the girl to sit down beside her.

"So you play the piano?" The simple question left Michiru's lips.

"Yeah." Haruka's answer was short and straight to the point.

"How long have you been playing for?" Another simple question was asked by the aqua-haired girl.

"About ten years." Once again another short answer to her question.

"What made you want to play?" Haruka enjoyed the aqua-haired girl was talking to her, but the mall talk was becoming way too much.

"My parents, all right, now are we going to play twenty questions or are we going to get started on this project. I'm not sure about you but I do car about my grades." Haruka's harsh tone left her lips surprised by her own actions and she could see how her words hurt the girl in front of her.

'_Haruka, you baka, you're not supposed to push her away. I'm sure Setsuna wouldn't want to hear that you're throwing her plan out the window because your have no self control.'_ A small voice in the back of Haruka's mind made her feel guilty for her actions, with a sigh she looked back towards Michiru.

"So you play violin?" Haruka's question was obvious, but she could see how it made the other girl look happier.

"Yeah, I've played for about fifteen years now, my parents wanted to start me out really young." Haruka could never deny how her voice sounded so good no matter what she was saying.

"Shall we get down to work?" Haruka asked not really wanting to push it further than that.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nearing the end of class, Michiru brought up the subject Haruka wanted to avoid, but she knew it had to be done. "So when did you want to work on this next?"

"Anytime's fine with me, just give me a time." Haruka was never good at making choices, so she decided to leave it up to her counterpart.

"How about we get together tomorrow night after school?" Michiru asked hopefully.

"Sorry, but I work tomorrow night, how about the night after, at my place, there's a piano there that I can practice on." Haruka suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll see you later." Michiru arose from her seat when the bell had rung and left the blond behind with her thoughts.

"So what do you think?" Setsuna asked seeing the blond sitting at her desk with a blank expression on her face.

"You're evil, you know that." Haruka smiled at Setsuna, picking up her things at the same time so she could get ready to go.

"An evil genius though, and you should be thanking me." Setsuna seemed very smug with herself at the moment.

"Don't let your head fill up too much, remember she still hangs out with Rin, for all I know she could hate me and she's just doing this because it's school." Haruka let out a sigh and made her way to the door.

"Well don't give up just yet." Setsuna put on a reassuring smile as Haruka left the classroom.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was the end of school and Haruka was at her locker picking some of stuff up to take home with her. Unfortunately Michiru's locker was near by, which meant Rin was too. She could see how Rin rushed towards Michiru's side, panting as hard as she could with a look of worry spread across her face.

"Is it true?" Haruka heard Rin's frantic voice trying to ask Michiru a question.

"Is what true?" The truly confused voice of Michiru asked her friend.

"Is it true that you have to work with that thing in your music class?" Haruka saw as Rin gave her a nasty look from where she was. She noticed also how Michiru looked around to see me standing at my locker.

"Oh, her, yes I am." Michiru answered nonchalantly.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." Rin wrapped Michiru up in hug, looking sorry for her friend. "If you want I can talk to the teacher and see if I can get you out of this."

"No, its okay Rin, I can handle it." Michiru said.

"Aren't you so nice, to work with those less deserving." Rin gave Michiru another hug and Haruka had had enough of the conversation.

'_I can handle it. So now I'm just something that needs to be handled, that's great.'_ Being pissed off more than ever; Haruka slammed her locker shut walking out of the school just wanting to get home.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

So what did you think? Review please - Proz-milo :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own sailor moon or any of its characters; I just own the story line.

Sorry for any grammatical or spelling error, I'm not that great of a proof reader.

First of all I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed my story and all those who continue to read it. Also I am sorry for the late update, but unfortunately I had to deal with a computer virus and I've been busy with work and preparing to go back to college this fall. Anyways you know how the story goes…enjoy!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was Tuesday night and the time had come for Haruka to go to work. Since the day before Haruka's mood hadn't been the greatest from the comment Michiru made to Rin. She would love for nothing but to ignore the beautiful aqua-haired teen, but since they worked together and the fact that they had a music assignment to work on she knew that task would be impossible.

Starting work that night she saw how Minako was working so she was going to keep herself preoccupied by talking to the blond, unfortunately for Haruka she got caught up with an extra job Mr. Sato had left for her so she wasn't able to talk to her friend until half way through her shift.

"Hey Minako, how are you?" The blond asked the petit girl in front of her.

"Not too bad Haruka, how about you?" Minako smiled towards the blond as she asked.

"I'm the same as always." Haruka smiled back towards the blond. "I really wish I didn't have to be here tonight, I just don't feel like working." The blond sighed and leaned over the counter, trying to waste as much time as possible with out being caught.

"I know what you mean; Hachiro actually has a free night tonight and he wanted to take me out tonight for dinner and a movie, but as you can see I am working so I get to miss out." The blond teen let out a big sigh and joined Haruka with leaning on top of the counter.

"Ahhhh, don't kid yourself, you were just hoping to get some." Haruka winked towards her blond friend and moved out of the way in time for Minako's hand to swing by Haruka's head.

"I resent that you know;" Minako said jokingly; "we do enjoy other things than just sleeping together, thank you very much." With that the blond stuck her tongue out at Haruka and turned her back to her, with her arms crossed.

"Oh come off it, you know I'm kidding Minako." Haruka tried her best not to break out laughing at how childish her friend could be. Haruka was about to say something else when she saw a couple people enter the store. Paying more attention to the group, Haruka almost collapsed to the floor.

"Ah Minako, I forgot to grab something, I'll be back in a second." Haruka only stayed long enough to see the very confused look on Minako's face before she sprinted towards the nearest supply closet by the cashes to get out of the view of the people that entered. _'I knew this wouldn't turn out well.'_ Haruka sighed to herself as she saw Rin and a large group of her friends walk towards Minako's counter.

'_Breathe Haruka, just breathe, I don't think she saw you.' _Her mind was racing through several thoughts at once, but she couldn't believe this was happening to her. Her thoughts were then halted by the sound of Minako talking.

"He there, may I help you?" Minako asked the group cheerfully, Haruka was sure the blond had the largest smile on her face as she always usually had when she dealt with customers.

"Hi there," Rin answered back just as cheerful. "I was wondering if you could tell me if Michiru was in tonight." The question rang through Haruka's ears. _'Thank Kami she's not, I don't know how much longer I can hide in this room.'_

"I'm sorry she's not, but if I'm not mistaken she's in this Friday night if you want to try then." Minako answered Rin a little too politely for Haruka's liking, but she knew it wasn't Minako's fault; she had no idea who she was talking to.

"Thanks, that sounds great, but if I don't come in could you tell her Rin dropped in to see her." Rin asked.

"I will. Thanks for coming; I hope to see you again." Minako's voice thanked the group and Haruka could hear the distant sound of the store door opening and closing. Sighing, she made her way out of the storage closet and back over to Minako.

"Hey Haruka, where did you go to?" Minako asked rather confused.

"Nowhere really, I um… had forgot my pricing gun on the back. Well I should probably get back to work before we both get into trouble. I'll talk to you after Minako." Haruka walked away slowly from the blond waving as she left to go back to the isle she was working on. _'That was way too close for my liking; I hope it doesn't happen again.'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was the end of the night and Haruka was collecting her things from the back room when Minako entered.

"Hey Haruka, um… is it just me or are you really out of it tonight?" Minako asked a little concerned for her friend.

"No it's not just you, don't worry about it though, I'm just working things out in my head." Since Rin had been in Haruka hadn't been able to really think straight for the rest of the night.

"Well as long as you're sure. Anyways I was wondering if I could walk you home, we really haven't had time lately to talk." Minako asked, picking up the last of her things.

"Sure, sounds good to me. I think I'm done here so we can go now." Haruka smiled as Minako latched onto the blonds arm as they left the building together.

The pair had walked for a couple of minutes in silence until Minako had decided to speak. "So Haruka, I've wanted to ask you something, and you know you can tell me anything, so I'd appreciate if you would be honest with me." Haruka saw how the smaller blond looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, I know I can, but what is this about?" Haruka asked a little confused.

"Well I was wondering…what do you think about Michiru?" Minako asked, catching the blond by surprise.

"What do I think of her? In what context are we talking about?" The blond asked but she knew where her friend was taking the conversation.

"Well… if you really don't mind me asking, I was wondering how you thought of her in the attractive kind of way." Haruka saw how a blush rose to Minako's face.

"Do I really have to answer that, it's a very complicated subject." Haruka sighed, not really wanting to talk about the aqua-haired girl.

"Complicated, how can it be complicated? Either you find her attractive or you don't. And knowing your tastes and the fact that I can see she's smoking hot I can only assume, plus I'm just a little curious that's all." Minako stated with great exuberance.

"Okay, I find her attractive, are you happy. It still doesn't change the fact that it's still complicated." Haruka looked down to the ground with a hard stare, not wanting to give that look towards her blond friend.

"What are you talking about?" Minako stopped in the middle of the side walk to give her friend a stern look.

"Minako, please I don't want to talk about it right now." Haruka tried to continue walking but Minako had a firm hold of her arm.

"Haruka, I am your friend, you know you can tell me anything that's happening to you, please." The pleading yet gentle and calming tone of the blond made Haruka brake down her barrier.

"Fine but you have to promise me that you will not talk to anyone about this, not even Michiru and after I tell you, you must promise me that you will not judge her." Haruka saw how Minako looked confused but nodded anyway. Before telling Minako anything, she found a bench for the two to sit on so they could talk.

"Well you know how I have no friends at school, right." Haruka looked at the ground as she talked.

"But don't you go to school with Michiru; I thought you guys would be friends." Minako asked cheerfully.

"Just let me talk and explain first than you can ask questions, alright?" Haruka made sure her friend understood before she continued.

"As I said, I don't have any friends at school, and on a constant basis I got the shit kicked out of me." Haruka cringed at the thought. "Well do you know the group of teenagers that came to see if Michiru was in?" Haruka asked Minako.

"Yeah, I think she said her name was Rin." Minako stated with Haruka giving her a nod before continuing.

"Well the reason I ran away was for the fact that that is the girl who constantly makes my life a living hell. She's the one who constantly gets her boyfriend her buddies to beat me to a bloody pulp when ever they have a chance to." Minako immediately sprang to her feet with rage in her eyes.

"Where are they, I'm going to kick that bitch's ass…." Haruka sprung up to her feet as well, grabbing Minako by the shoulders, pushing her back down to the bench.

"You will do no such thing or do you want to look like me after they've had there way me, but now you know why I ran to that storage closet today." Haruka smiled to her friend.

"Well the next time I'm going to be extra rude to them." Minako crossed her arms and gave her head a little nod, pleased with the actions she was going to take the next time she saw Rin. "But wait, what does this have to do with Michiru, and why did that slut come in asking for her? Wait, Haruka, Michiru isn't getting beat up by her as well, is she, because I told her when Michiru was working next, meaning they know when and where to find her, meaning they could wait until she was done work and jump her afterwards, oh Haruka this is my entire fault. I never meant to do it, it just slipped out…"

"Minako, get a hold of yourself." Haruka looked wide eye at her friend, shaking her shoulders a little, knowing how exasperated she was probably feeling. "And don't worry, it's nothing like that, the reason why this is complicated is for the fact that Michiru hangs out with Rin, and the last time I got beat up, she was there with her, just watching as everything happened." Haruka sighed a looked down, she wished there was an easier way out of all of this.

"No you must have got it all wrong, not Michiru, she seems so nice." Minako tried who heartedly to defend Michiru.

"Now do you see why this is complicated for me?" Haruka asked when the look of realisation dawned on Minako's face.

"Well she is new to your school, is she not?" Minako asked, with Haruka nodding at her question. "Well maybe it's just the fact that she fell into the wrong crowd and doesn't know how to get out.

"That still doesn't explain why she's mean to me at times." Haruka scrutinized the blond.

"Well sometimes school is tough, you of all people should know that." Minako narrowed her eyes at the blond. "Plus I don't see it any other way; she seems to be too nice of person to do that kind of thing. I know it may sound strange but I have a sixth sense about that kind of thing."

"Did you ever think that maybe your too nice and want to see the best side of everything." Haruka asked, knowing how her friend behaved.

"Well maybe, but you never know, now let's get you home before it get's any later." Haruka agreed and both Minako and herself picked themselves off the bench and continued towards Haruka's apartment.

Arriving only a couple minutes later, Minako stopped so the two could say their goodbyes. "After everything Haruka, I want to give you one piece of advice, and please try to keep your mind open to it." Haruka nodded towards her friend so she could continue.

"Even though she may seem to hate you, just because she hangs out with Miss. Bitch, give her a chance, you just may be pleasantly surprised." Minako gave the blond a wink and a knowing smile before turning around to leave. "See you around Haruka." Minako shouted as she ran down the street.

'_Give her a chance; I hope you're right Minako.' _With that Haruka turned around and headed inside to her apartment building.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

So how did you enjoy that? Don't worry soon enough there will be some romance :) Anyways, please Review!!!! Ja ne – Proz-milo =0P


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own sailor moon or any of its characters; I just own the story line.

Sorry for any grammatical or spelling error, I'm not that great of a proof reader.

So this chapter is going to be another 'set up' chapter, but the next one will have more of what you are looking for. You know the story line….Enjoy!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Haruka awoke the next morning, tired from the lack of sleep she received last night. She wasn't sure why but Minako's voice constantly rang through her head, _'give her a chance,' _was all she could hear. Even when she did manage to fall asleep, a certain aqua-haired beauty always crept into her dreams.

Finally deciding to get out of bed, she got dressed as quickly as possible and left to grab herself a cup of coffee on her way to school hoping to keep herself awake for the rest of the day, she really didn't need paper balls flying at her head as she slept on her desk.

Half an hour later she was refreshed with a couple cups of coffee in her system and sitting at her desk waiting for the school day to start. The only problem with being more awake now was the fact that she had remember that Michiru was suppose to be coming over to her apartment tonight to work on their music project together. _'Stupid me, I wish I had cleaned my apartment a bit.'_

The beginning of class was coming closer and a flood of students began to enter. Looking oddly towards the direction of the door, Haruka found it a little strange that Michiru was the first to enter the class, as she usually entered with Rin and was completely involved with talking to her and her friends. Looking at the beauty before her, she saw as Michiru slowly but surely walk towards her. Not really sure what she was doing Haruka was getting ready to question Michiru when a tiny piece of paper was thrown in her direction, and then Michiru continued on her way towards her own desk.

Grabbing the piece of paper immediately so that no one saw it, she opened it and noticed the untidy scrawl belonging to the sea nymph scribbled across the paper. At first she thought maybe it was a mistake, but then noticed that it was addressed to her:

'_Haruka,_

_I hope you still remember about our project that we're going to work on tonight. Meet me outside after school by the big oak tree, that way you can show me where you live._

_See you then,_

_Michiru'_

Haruka immediately looked up towards Michiru, but by then Rin had made it to class already. A blush creped across Haruka's face, all of a sudden Haruka was really looking forward to tonight.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The bell rung to signal the end of the day, so immediately she ran from class to grab her things from her locker and made her way outside to meet up with Michiru. Once she had arrived at the oak tree, the aqua-haired beauty was no where to be seen. At first she maybe thought it was just going to be a big joke and Michiru was going to ditch her and then Michiru and Rin were going to have a big laugh about it afterwards, but surely enough another two minutes later she saw Michiru walking towards her in the distance.

"Hi" The gentle greeting left Michiru lips, reminding Haruka how good it was to listen to her voice.

"Hey, I'm assuming that's your violin." Haruka stated, pointing towards the black case that hung from Michiru's hand.

"Yes, it's my pride and joy, I could never imagine if something ever happened to it. So are you ready to go?" Michiru asked the blond.

"Only if you are," Haruka answered and saw how Michiru nodded. "Well then I guess I'll lead the way." With that Haruka took off towards her apartment with Michiru in tow.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The walk felt extra long to Haruka for the fact that neither spoke one word to each other the whole way. Entering the building Haruka led Michiru to the elevators, pressing the 'up' arrow, waiting for the doors to open. Once the car had arrived the two entered the elevator. The ride up wasn't much better either, the only noise that could be heard were the light sounds of the elevator music filtering through both their ears. Finally reaching the seventh floor, the two exited the elevator, stopping when Haruka reached the door marked '6.'

Grabbing out her keys Haruka reached for the door, not before deciding to break the silence between the two. "Don't mind the mess; I really haven't had the time clean up." Turning the handle she opened the door to her apartment, letting Michiru in first, she closed the door behind her as she entered.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Michiru's POV

Michiru entered the small apartment building, taking in the sight and smells as she walked. The mess Haruka had warned her about was not too bad, just a few dishes lying around and a couple items of clothing that were hanging off the back of the couch.

"Here, let me take that for you." Michiru could hear Haruka's voice from behind her and turned around to let the blond take her school bag and violin case for her. Haruka only walked a few feet away, placing the two items on the floor next to her couch. "So…" Haruka spoke again and Michiru could tell that she was nervous.

"Could you take me on a tour of your apartment?" Michiru asked, hoping to see more of Haruka's place.

"Yeah, sure, there isn't much, but I guess I can show you." Haruka walked ahead of her, so Michiru decided to follow.

"As you can see this is my living room." Haruka walked through the first part of the room, there wasn't much except for a television with a stand on one side of the room, with a couch opposite of the T.V, a loveseat to the left of the couch, a coffee table in front of the seats, and a side table on the right side of the couch. Heading ahead straight through the nearest door, they entered what Michiru could obviously see was the kitchen/dinning room.

"This is my eat-in kitchen; not much really, if you want to follow me I'll show you the rest of the place." Haruka lead Michiru out of the kitchen and down the only hallway in the apartment, which contained three doors. "The first door on you left is my room, and I would show you but it's much messier than the apartment itself. Down the hallway at the end is the bathroom, so if you need the facilities you know where to go, and in the door on my right is my music room." Haruka lead Michiru towards the door and opened it so she could step in. "It was always was suppose to be a spare room, but I don't get much guests, so I turned it into my own personal haven."

The room was of average size, and not much could be found in it except for what Michiru could tell were papers covered in music notes, a couple a chairs with a desk and in the corner sat a baby grand piano. "Where did you ever get something like that?" Michiru asked amazed that she could afford something like that.

"It's always been in the family, my parents had bought it for me when they saw that I had talent, and when I moved I took it with me." Michiru noticed how the blonds head had dropped down and her voice became more solemn when she talked about her parents, leaving Michiru questioning herself why. "Anyways, would you like a drink before we begin?" Michiru noticed how Haruka quickly changed the subject, but just decided to go with it anyway.

"No I'm fine, we can start right away if you'd like." Michiru answered, "I just have to go grab my violin first." Michiru was about to go grab it when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about that, I'll go grab it for you." Haruka had gone from the room, leaving behind a very stunned looking Michiru. She wasn't sure how or why, but when Haruka put her hand on Michiru's shoulder it had sent a shockwave through her body. Never had anyone's touch done that to her. To Michiru it felt good, it felt right, it felt…perfect.

"Hello, earth to Michiru." Michiru snapped out of her trance noticing how the blond was waving her hand in front of her face. "Are you alright, I called your name a few times but you didn't answer."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking, I'm sorry about that." Michiru cheeks turned a bright red but then took the case that was in Haruka's hand. "Thanks."

"No problem, so where should we begin." The blond asked Michiru, she could tell that Haruka wasn't use to this kind of thing.

"Well, why don't you show me how well you can play?" Michiru smiled towards the blond. She was very interested to see how well she could play.

"Alright then," the blond walked away from Michiru and sat down on the bench in front of the piano. Michiru waited for Haruka to start playing, as she sat there for a few minutes with her hands above the ivory keys. At first she thought maybe Haruka couldn't play in front of her due to nerves, but then s few keys were struck and a melody began to flow out of Haruka's fingers.

Michiru was stunned, the music was absolutely beautiful. She couldn't believe how much talent the blond had and the melody that she was playing was nothing Michiru had ever heard of. She was so taken a back from the music she had to find the nearest chair and sit down. Being entranced by the melody, she didn't even notice when the music stopped.

"So what did you think?" Haruka asked from across the room, now turned the other way on the piano bench.

"That was…." Michiru couldn't find the words to describe it, she was speechless.

"I know that was horrible, I haven't had a lot of time lately to practice so I'm a bit rusty." Michiru was stunned, could the blond not see how well she played?

"No, are you insane, that piece was beautiful, that was better than most professionals I've heard before. You at least put actual heart into the song, to which I didn't recognize it at all, who's the composer?" Michiru asked, noticing that a blush crept onto the blonds face from the compliment.

"Well, that was something I wrote about two years ago. I'm not one to really follow others, and I didn't feel right playing other peoples music, so that's when I started to write my own stuff." Haruka pointed to the sheets of paper that littered the floor. Michiru was impressed that the blond did all of this on her own.

"So what should we do next?" Michiru asked the blond.

"Well let's see what you've got." Michiru saw how Haruka nodded toward Michiru's violin case on the floor.

"If that's what you want." Michiru stated, giving the blond a smile and a wink, before reaching for her case.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Haruka's POV

Haruka was floored. _'Did she just wink at me?'_ Haruka thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, but she was sure that Michiru had definitely winked at her. "That's a nice violin." Haruka stated as Michiru took her instrument out of her case.

"Thanks, my mom bought it for me seven years ago; I try to maintain it as much as possible. Like I said before, I would be devastated if anything happened to it." Haruka saw Michiru smile a little as she lifted the instrument to her chin. Grabbing the bow, she held it up to the strings and began to slide the two against one another.

'_Wow… just wow.' _That was the only thought that came through Haruka's head. She was amazed at the talent that the sea nymph had, she felt like an amateur compared to her counterpart. The music continued for another two minutes before coming to a close, and during all that time Haruka never moved her eyes an inch away from Michiru.

"So what did you think?" Michiru asked from across the room as she began to put her violin back in its case.

"Well, you're definitely more than just a pretty face." Haruka spoke before she had time to think about what she was saying, regretting it immediately when she saw the surprised look on Michiru's face. "What I meant to say was that you're very good, great even," Haruka sighed as she hung her head from embarrassment.

"Thank you." Michiru stated making Haruka life her head back up to see s wide grin on Michiru's face.

"So shall we get down to work?" Haruka asked wanting to start right away.

"Sounds good to me."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

So what did you think? Like I said before the next chapter will have what you all have been waiting for, so don't panic! Anyway…Please Review!!! Ja ne – Proz-milo =0P


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own sailor moon or any of its characters; I just own the story line.

Sorry for any grammatical or spelling error, I'm not that great of a proof reader.

This part of the story continues off right from the last chapter, it's all what you have been waiting for… so enjoy!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It had been a couple of hours into working on the project together, but they already had half of it written out.

"At this rate we should be done by tonight." Haruka smiled and joked with Michiru. She was hoping that the rest of the night was going to go smoothly. Looking across a table at Michiru she never really noticed until now all the little features that made the sea goddess look that much more perfect.

Little comments here and there were made about different parts of the music that was written, which parts should be kept or maybe changed to a different pitch. All in all it was pretty quiet, until Haruka's stomach made a large 'garbling' noise, to queue the fact that she was hungry.

"Sorry about that, I've totally forgot where the time went to." She looked down at her wrist watch as she spoke. "I guess we could probably go for a brake, hungry?" Haruka asked Michiru from across the table.

"Sure sounds good." Michiru smiled back and got up and followed Haruka to the kitchen.

"So are you interested in anything in particular?" Haruka asked starting to go through her kitchen cupboards and her fridge.

"I'll have what ever you have." Michiru stated, sitting down at the small table in the kitchen.

"Does sushi sound good?" Haruka asked looking over her shoulder; she didn't feel like putting much effort forth into making dinner, so she picked the simplest thing that was already in her fridge.

"Sounds great," Michiru smiled.

After a couple of minutes of getting everything out and ready, the two were sitting down at the table and were eating their dinner for the night.

Haruka looked across the table and noticed how Michiru was staring off into space as she ate. "Anything on your mind?" Haruka asked.

"Sorry, I just got lost in my own world." Michiru smiled, blushing a little at the same time.

"Care to share?" Haruka asked. "You don't have to if you don't want." Haruka added not wanting to pressure her.

"Well…" Michiru looked shy, but she continued. "I was wondering why you didn't live with you parents?"

"Oh…" Haruka said, hanging her head down, becoming mildly depressed at the same time. "I'm sorry but I really don't like to talk about it." Haruka hoped her hushed voice was enough for Michiru to hear.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you." Haruka looked up to see Michiru looking very worried. "I was just trying to learn a little more about you."

"That's fine, don't worry, truly I'm an open book… just not on that subject... especially when I hardly know the person." Haruka said, continuing to eat her dinner.

"So you don't mind me asking you other questions?" Haruka noticed how Michiru had a glint of hopefulness in her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess, only if I can ask you some questions as well." Haruka stated, interested at how their question and answer session would work out. "I guess you can do the honours." Haruka stated.

"Okay…um…were to begin." Michiru started to play with her food with a large look of concentration on her face. "If you could describe yourself in three words, what would they be?"

"Ahhh… truly I'm not to sure on that one. I'm not trying to avoid the questions, truly, it's just I don't have a lot of people around to give me feed back about the type of person I am. So if I were to say three words that were to describe me, they would have to be lonely, hated and gloomy." Haruka sighed, she was already beginning to hate the questions she was being asked.

"Oh…" Was the only word that left Michiru's lips.

"I'm sorry; I'm not trying to make this socially awkward, I am just trying to be as truth full as possible." Haruka said hoping Michiru would speak a little more. "So, you live with you mom?" Haruka asked the aqua-haired woman.

"When did I ever tell you that?" Michiru asked surprised.

"You said you did on the first day of school, I just have a really good memory." Haruka smirked a little.

"Yeah, I guess I did. It is just me and my mother, my dad left when I was eight. I try not to think about it as much as possible, but living with just my mother suits me fine." Michiru finished off her one piece of sushi before continuing. "I was wondering, why does Rin hate you so much? What did you do to piss her off?" Michiru asked and Haruka could tell that she was very interested in the reason.

"Truly I have no idea, okay. I came back last year after being away for a couple of weeks, and I'm the one she decided she had a vendetta against." The anger was beginning to rise in Haruka's voice, she couldn't help it, but the thought of Rin just made her mad. "What's the point of trying to convince you anyway, you hang out with her on a daily basis. You're just probably digging up more dirt for her to torture me with." Haruka got up from her chair and went out to the living room to let off a little steam. It was dark and the only light that could be seen was from the kitchen.

Haruka immediately heard the scrape of the other chair and figured Michiru was following her. "How can you judge me before you even know anything about me?" Michiru raised her voice right back at the blond, which made her cringe.

"Well you hang out with her, do you not? Meaning I'm sure you get along with her just fine, meaning you have no qualms making my life a living hell." Haruka's rage began to grow and started to regret everything that put the two together in the same room at that very moment.

"Can you blame me? I was new at school. How am I supposed to know who is good? If I could I would stop hanging out with her at the drop of a hat." Haruka could see tears beginning to form at the sides of Michiru's eyes.

"The why don't you?" Haruka asked.

"Because she told me she would make my life a living hell, just like she does to you." The last part was no more than a whisper and Haruka could see the tears beginning to fall down the beauty's face. "Do you know how bad I felt the one day when they came to beat you up? I had no idea where they were going, until we got there. I felt like such a horrible person that day." Michiru began to cry a little harder.

"Why would you feel bad for me though, you hardly know me?" Haruka voice was calm again when she asked, walking up to Michiru and wrapping her arm around her, so the sea goddess could cry on her shoulder. She felt horrible for making her cry like this.

"Just because I hang out with Rin, and it seems that I ignore you, doesn't mean that I don't have feelings for you." Haruka was shocked, stepping back and away from Michiru, she looked at her with wide set eyes.

"You…. You can't be serious, can you?" Haruka asked, still not believing the words that had just left Michiru's mouth.

"I do," Michiru stated, as her sobbing began to calm down a bit.

"Now I feel like an ass." Haruka stated sitting herself on the couch.

"Don't," Michiru sat down on the couch beside the blond and put her hand on her leg. "There's no reason to be."

"I'm sorry, I really am. I had no idea how you felt." Haruka loved the feel of Michiru's hand on her leg, but knew it had to end. "How about we call it a night and work on the rest of this sometime later?" Haruka asked, not having any effort left in her for the rest of the night.

"Sure, we'll finish up some other time." Haruka could tell the disappointment in Michiru's voice, she probably felt rejected due to the fact that Haruka hadn't said whether or not she liked Michiru as well. "I'll just go grab my things." With that Michiru left the room. Two minutes later she was back in the living room and ready to go.

"Here, I'll get that for you." Haruka immediately sprung from the couch and went to the door to open it for Michiru.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow at school." Michiru said, about to leave down the hallway.

"Wait." Haruka said before Michiru had the chance to leave. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this, I really don't have any experience, but I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out some time." Haruka asked hopefully and saw the huge smile that spread across Michiru's face.

"Yeah, I would love that." Michiru's smile just continued to grow with each passing second.

"Do you work Saturday night?" Haruka asked hoping that she didn't.

"No I don't, just during the day." Michiru voice was ecstatic.

"Well why don't you meet me here around seven o'clock, and we can take it from there?" Haruka couldn't help but smile at Michiru's happiness.

"That would be great, I'll see you then." With that Michiru turned around and walked down the hall towards the elevators. Once Michiru was in, Haruka shut her apartment door and walked back to her kitchen to clean up, feeling the best she had ever felt in a long time.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I know, I know, it's a short chapter, but it lead to somewhere good, so put you pitch forks away. And no, there was no first kiss, I want that to be special. Anyways… Please Review!!! Ja ne – Proz-milo =OP


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own sailor moon or any of its characters; I just own the story line.

Sorry for any grammatical or spelling error, I'm not that great of a proof reader.

Yay, date night!!!!! The first section will take part on the Thursday at school, but after that will be the first part of their date… So enjoy!!!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Haruka awoke the next morning with the biggest smile on her face. She couldn't remember the last time that she ever had smiled like that. The happiness continued through her morning routine and all the way until she got to school.

"What are you smiling at?" The snarky voice of Rin interrupted her thoughts. _'Right, I probably shouldn't be so cheery around them.'_ Haruka's smile then turned to a frown as she walked into her homeroom.

For once there was somebody there before she was, and she was happy to see who it was. "Hey" Haruka greeted Michiru as she sat down at her desk, the smile slowly returning as she did.

"Hey to you to" Michiru returned the greeting to the blond. "So how was the rest of your night?"

"Meh, cleaned up and then went straight to bed." Haruka couldn't believe she was actually having a conversation with somebody at school that wasn't Setsuna. "What about you?"

"Nothing really, practised on my violin a little bit more, but nothing major." Michiru looked up at Haruka giving her a soft smile. "I'm sorry about leaving you with the mess last night."

"Don't worry about it; it was nice to have a guest in my apartment, so I guess that makes up for it." All the two could do after that was just stare into each others eyes, in comfortable silence, until Haruka noticed it was almost time for homeroom to start.

"One thing Michiru," Haruka wanted to say something to the sea goddess before Rin got there. "No matter how much you may want to tell Rin to 'fuck off', like I would like to do on a regular basis, and no matter how hard it may be, try to keep on Rin's good side and just pretend like I don't exist." Haruka hated having to say this but she knew it was necessary.

"But I don't want to do that to you." Haruka saw the worried look that plagued Michiru's eyes.

"I know and I would love for you not to have to, but you said it yourself last night, Rin would make your life a living hell, just like the way mine is, and I don't want that for you." Haruka sighed, she really wished she could flaunt the fact that she had Michiru, but she knew she couldn't

"Well, I'll try, but I promise you it's not going to be easy." Michiru finished her sentence and gave a small squeeze to Haruka's hand before the bell rang to signal the start of class.

'_Bah, why does her touch have to feel so good?'_ Haruka's smile faded once more as Rin entered the room and sat down to talk to Michiru.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was fifteen minutes before Haruka's afternoon class was about to begin, but she went in early to talk to Setsuna about the previous nights events. Walking towards the doorway, Haruka saw her teacher and her good friend getting ready for class. Rushing in she picked Setsuna up and gave her a bear hug, putting her down she looked at Setsuna with probably the goofiest looking grin on her face. "I could kiss you right now if it wasn't for the fact that you'd probably get in trouble for teacher-student relations." Haruka stated, sounding more excited than any person should.

"Holy crap, what's with you today?" Setsuna asked a little afraid, yet glad to see that Haruka was in a great mood.

"I worked on my music project last night." Haruka could hardly contain her smile, she felt like a kid again.

"So you're excited because you did your homework." Setsuna asked a little confused.

"No, it's because I did the homework with someone." Haruka's lips spread as far as they could into its largest grin she had ever made.

"Oh…OOHHH" Setsuna suddenly caught on and was getting as excited as Haruka. "Details, I need details!" Setsuna was now anxious.

"Well we worked on are project for a while, ate some left over's for dinner and during that time we had a little Q&A session to get to know one another better." Haruka could hardly hold her excitement in anymore.

"And…?" Setsuna asked, wanting to know desperately what happened.

"Well let's just say everything just came flooding out, I do mean EVERYTHING." Haruka stressed the last word, not wanting to lose the suspense for her friend.

"And…" Once again Setsuna asked, hoping Haruka would get to the point soon.

"Guess who has a date this Saturday night." Before Haruka knew it she heard a high pitched squeal and she was in the arms of her friend once more.

"I'm so happy for you!" Setsuna congratulated the blond before letting her go. "So how did that happen?" The green haired woman asked, very interested to know.

"Well, like I said we had a Q&A session, and before you knew it she let it slip that she had feelings for me." Haruka loved replaying that one part of the previous night over and over again in her head. "There's only one problem though."

"What?" Setsuna seemed a little confused.

"Rin," Haruka stated receiving a look of sudden realization from Setsuna. "Rin has already told Michiru that if she doesn't hang out with her, she'll make her life a living hell." Haruka was concerned for Michiru and definitely didn't want any harm to come to her.

"Ouch, that's going to make it a little difficult for you two." Setsuna looked worried for her friend.

"I know, but I already told Michiru just to hang back, but hey, other than that I would say that that's a plus side to my life." Haruka once again cheered up, it was hard for her to stay in a bad mood for long. "Before class starts I have a question."

"Yes," Setsuna asked the blond inquisitively.

"Are you doing anything Saturday night?" Haruka asked, earning an odd look from her teacher.

"Not really, just grading papers, why?" Setsuna was a little sceptical as to where this conversation was heading.

"Well you know how much this night is going to mean to me, it's my first real date, ever, so I was just hoping…" Haruka took a deep breath in before continuing, "Would I be able to borrow your car that night. You know I have my licence, and I promise I will be careful and I will return it to you early the next morning so you won't be with out it…" Haruka's ramblings were cut off by Setsuna's finger on her lips to hush her up.

"Of course you can, you've always been like the daughter I've never had. I've seen you grow up since you've been five, your life milestones are mine as well, and I'd hate to not be there when they happen, so after all you've been through it's the least I can do for you." Setsuna cupped Haruka's cheek and stoked it with her thumb a couple of times. "Now why don't you sit down before class starts. Just stop by my place around five on Saturday afternoon and you can pick up the car then."

"Thanks," Haruka stated, turning around to head to her seat. She's always appreciated the things Setsuna's done for her over the past year and couldn't ask for anyone greater than her as a parental figure.

"Good afternoon Michiru." Haruka had been so lost on her thoughts she hadn't noticed when Michiru entered until Setsuna had greeted her.

"Good afternoon, Miss. Meioh." Michiru responded taking a seat next to Haruka. Haruka looked over to her right and gave Michiru a smile and looking out of the corner of her eye she could see Setsuna smiling in her direction.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Saturday came and it was four-thirty in the afternoon. Setsuna lived about a twenty minute bike-ride away, so Haruka had decided to head off to pick up the car.

Finally arriving, Haruka stepped off her bike and walked up the pathway to the small house that Setsuna owned. It was a quaint house, with white paneling and light blue shutters. The inside was small, but enough for Setsuna, it had a decent sized living room, two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a dining room, to which all were decorated to suit the style of the green haired woman.

Knocking on the door, she waited for a reply and ten seconds later Setsuna answered the door with a smile. "Hey Haruka, come on in." Setsuna led the blond into the house before shutting the door. "How many times do I have to tell you, you can come in when you want, you don't have to knock."

"I know it's just a force of habit." Haruka stated looking at her friend.

"So are you nervous?" Setsuna asked curious to see how Haruka was feeling.

"Ever since I woke up this morning." Haruka felt queasy from the nervousness. "I've been non-stop thinking about what if I do something wrong, or do something that she doesn't like, or she decides to tell me that she doesn't actually like me." Haruka emotions began to rise from worry.

"You will be fine; don't be too nervous, I'm sure you'll be the perfect date." Setsuna smiled.

"Yeah, I hope you're right." Haruka tried to smile a little.

"Now here, take these and go and get ready." Setsuna said handing Haruka her car keys. "Enjoy the night and any endeavours it may bring."

"Fine, fine, I'm going. You don't mind if I leave my bike here do you?" Haruka asked before she left.

"It'll be here in the morning. To which I will want details as well." Setsuna said leading her friend out the door. "But most of all just be yourself, it's the best part about you and I'm sure she'll love it." Setsuna smiled one last time before shutting the door as Haruka stepped into her car.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was quarter to seven and Haruka was just putting the finishing touches to her outfit. She wore a pair of nice black dress pants and a white button-up shirt that she only had the front part tucked in to her pants and the rest was hanging out. Her hair was as tame as she could get it and the faint smell of her favourite cologne lingered on her body. She was checking every last detail of herself in the mirror when she heard a buzz.

Running over to the intercom she pressed the 'talk' button. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Haruka, it's Michiru." The small voice could be heard over the speaker.

"Hi, come on up." Haruka stated, pressing the 'door' button to let her in.

A couple of minutes later she heard a faint tapping on the door. Opening it she saw Michiru standing in front of her, somehow looking more magnificent than she did when she was in school. She wore a deep blue skirt that sat just above her knee and a black undershirt with a white cardigan overtop. The faint smell of her perfume could be smelt leaving Haruka trying not to die at that very moment from the sight and smell of the sea nymph.

"Wow… you look… amazing." Haruka stated which made Michiru blush.

"I could say the same for you." Michiru gave Haruka a once over, smiling at the sight of the blond.

"Thanks." Haruka said, blushing as well. "So are you ready?" Haruka asked.

"Only if you are," Michiru stated.

"Okay let's go then." With that Haruka stepped out the door and headed out with Michiru for her first date.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

So what did you think??? The next chapter will be their date, in full detail, it will probably be pretty long so I'm sorry of it takes a while to update. But anyway, please review!!! Ja ne – Proz-milo ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own sailor moon or any of its characters; I just own the story line.

Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors, I'm not that great of a proof reader.

Yay…..more date night!!! This, as you will find out when you start to read takes off right from the time that the pair leave Haruka's apartment. Enjoy!!!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Guiding Michiru down the hallway, the two entered the elevator.

"So where are we going?" Michiru's simple question broke the silence.

"I have it all planned out, don't worry, I want it to be a surprise." Haruka stated, winking at the petite girl, making her blush immediately.

"So which way are we heading?" Michiru asked as the two exited the apartment building.

"This way" Haruka smiled leading the way over to Setsuna's car.

"I never knew you had a car?" Michiru asked surprised as Haruka held the door open for her to step in.

"I don't" Haruka stated as she climbed into the driver's side seat. "I borrowed it for the night."

"From who?" Michiru asked a little confused. "I thought you didn't know a lot of people?" Michiru looked a little embarrassed from the comment she just had made. "I'm sorry if I offended you with that last comment."

"No worries, really, I don't know a lot of people, just one, you know Miss. Meioh?' Haruka asked, wondering if Michiru would clue in.

"Do you mean our music teacher?" Michiru asked a little surprised. "Is this her car?"

"Yes, I do mean the music teacher, and yes this is her car." Haruka stated starting up the car and driving away from the side of the road.

"How did you ever manage something like that?" Michiru asked, with a lot of curiosity.

"Well she's known me since I was five; she was a friend of the family, so I basically grew up around her." Haruka said, smiling as she turned around a corner.

"Ahhh, now it makes more sense." Michiru said in a matter of fact tone.

"What makes sense?" Haruka asked a little confused.

"I've always noticed that she seems very protective of you, especially around the other students, but I guess she has her reasons." Michiru said.

"Yeah, that would be Setsuna for you." Haruka said, chuckling a little. "We're here." Haruka sounded triumphant, getting to where she needed to go. Getting out of the car, Haruka walked over to the other side to open the door so Michiru could get out.

"Where are we?" Michiru asked.

"It's a little restaurant that my parents used to take me to, not a lot of people know about it, but it serves the best food." Haruka said smiling, guiding the sea nymph to the front entrance. Inside, the place looked quaint, nothing special. The lights were dimmed all over the place and an individual candle was lit and set up at every table.

"Hi there," The peppy young hostess greeted the two. "For two?" She asked looking at the couple.

"Yes please" Haruka stated.

"Please follow me." She smiled once more and led the two to a booth. "Your waitress will be with you in a second to take your order." Putting down the menu's on the table, the hostess left the two in silence.

Picking up their menu's the two began to look at all their options. "Haruka" Michiru called the blonds name from over top the menu.

"Yes." Haruka asked questioningly.

"I can't let you pay for any of this, it's so expensive." Michiru said a little embarrassed.

"Please, don't worry about it. I don't get to do this that often… well actually ever, and I want to make every last part of our date special." Haruka said, revelling in the fact that she was actually on a date.

"Really, I appreciate it, but I would be happy doing anything tonight, as long as it got to be with you." Michiru said, blushing and smiling all at the same time.

"Hi there, my name's Kaori, are you ready to order?" Another bubbly waitress approached us asking.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The time frame of when the two had ordered their food, to when they received their food, had been fairly silent. Haruka was nervous from the fact that she had never been on a date before, let alone had to strike up a conversation with someone she hardly knew. With Setsuna and Minako it was easy, she had known them for a while so she could talk to them much easier.

"The food looks and smells so good." Michiru stated, smiling towards the blond.

"I told you it had some of the best food. Wait until you taste it." Haruka dug into her food, watching as Michiru took her first bite.

"That's amazing!" Michiru exclaimed taking her second bite of food. "I'm surprised this place doesn't get more business."

"Like I said, it's not a very well known place, and plus I like the peace and quite, it makes the atmosphere in here that much more serene." Haruka looked across the table towards Michiru, watching all the little things as she ate. She watched at how Michiru's face turned more delicate every time she took a bite, probably from the enjoyment of the taste. Haruka watched at how she gently handled the fork and knife in her hands. How every small movement she made seemed flawless. Haruka could hardly take her eyes off of the sea nymph and hoped she wouldn't notice her staring.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Michiru's POV

Michiru sat there eating her food, enjoying every single bite that she took. She was really enjoying her time with Haruka and already wished that this night wouldn't end. She really wondered how anyone could hate the blond, she seemed so caring to everyone around her. Michiru knew that the blond was staring, and truly she didn't mind, it was more flattering than anything.

The silence she shared with the blond was comfortable, but she really whished that she could know more about her. Her life seemed so mysterious, and no one knew about her. _'Maybe later'_ Michiru thought, hoping the two could talk more.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Haruka's POV

"So how did you enjoy it?" Haruka asked Michiru. Dinner had finished and the pair was currently walking out to the car.

"It was perfect, thank you." Michiru smiled looking up into Haruka's eyes.

"No problem, any time." Haruka smiled back, looking into deep pools of blue. Snapping herself back into reality she held the car door open for Michiru to let her in.

"Thanks you." Michiru stated while sitting herself in the car. Shutting the door Haruka made her way around and got in. "So where to next?" Michiru asked.

"I thought we might go for a walk by the beach, if that's alright with you?" Haruka asked, hoping the sea nymph would agree. She loved digging her feet into the sand as she walked by the crystal clear water.

"I would love too." Michiru answered the blond. With that, Haruka started the car and made her way down to the beach.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ten minutes later the two arrived and made their way out of the car.

"Mmm, it smells so beautiful here." Michiru said as she got out of the car.

"It does, doesn't it?" Haruka smiled as she began to take off her shoes and her socks. "Don't mind me," Haruka said looking over towards Michiru, "I just like to have the sand squish through my feet."

"Actually that sounds like fun to me." Michiru said as she began to take of her heels. "It's better than walking in these." Michiru laughed a little as she chucked her shoes in the car.

Once the two were ready they made their way out into the sand to begin to walk. "So why don't you tell me a little bit more about you?" Haruka asked wanting to get to know Michiru more.

"Well, you know I live with my mom, she has her own business, a spa actually." Michiru smiled as she continued to talk. "For most of my life I lived in Kyoto, until we moved here recently for my mom." Haruka could see the cogs in Michiru's head just spinning trying to figure out what she would say next. "To put it all in a nut shell, my favourite colour is blue, I love to paint in my spare time, my favourite food is chicken, I like to watch movies more than television, and I hope when I'm older to become either a famous violinist or a professional painter. So did I miss anything?" Michiru asked, taking a deep breath while looking over at Haruka.

"No I think you got it all." Haruka chuckled a little.

"So what about you?" Michiru asked. "I think it's only fair that I get to know more about you since you're the more mysterious one."

"Me, more mysterious? If you say so." Once again Haruka laughed. "Though I can't promise that I can talk continuously for that amount of time like you."

"Okay, I guess I'll just have to ask you then. What are all your likes and dislikes?" Michiru asked.

"Well, let's see….. I like video games, movies, the colour gold, my favourite food is salad and I also like you." Haruka smiled looking at how she made Michiru blush. "As for my dislikes, I would have to say Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin and oh, did I mention Rin?" Haruka asked as she laughed, noticing that Michiru was laughing as well. "No, truly, I just hate people with her type of attitude, it bugs the hell out of me. Was there anything else?"

"Well I want to ask you but I'm not sure how you will take it, and I don't want to upset you." Michiru's smile faded a little, looking down as she walked.

Haruka stopped in her tracks, and grabbed Michiru by the arm. "Look at me." Haruka said looking down at the sea nymph. When she didn't, Haruka cupped Michiru's check and tilted her head towards her. "Don't be afraid to ask me anything, were on a date, so you should have the right to know what ever you want." Seeing at how Michiru started to smile again, Haruka began to walk once more.

"So I was just wondering, why do you have suck a close relationship with Miss. Meioh, yet not your parents." Haruka had a feeling this question would come up again, and she knew that if Michiru and herself were to date she had the right to know.

"Well did Rin tell you at all that I had left last year for a couple of weeks?" Haruka questioned the women beside her.

"Yes." Was all Michiru could say.

"The reason why I had left was because my parents were on a flight to the U.S. for business." Haruka memories began to flood back in to her head, she hated to remember, but she had to. "I had gotten home from school, as excited as any teen would be to have the house for a couple of weeks to themselves, but then I got a phone call." Haruka sighed and found herself the nearest bench to sit on. "The flight they were on, truly I don't remember all the details, all I can remember is that something wasn't fixed properly before the plane lifted off, and the plane crashed into the ocean." Haruka could feel tears slowly rolling down her cheeks, but then she felt warmth wiping away her tears. Looking up she could see Michiru wiping away all her sadness. She loved the feel of her hand on her face.

"I'm so sorry Haruka." Michiru stated, now running her hands through Haruka's hair.

"Thanks, it would have been tough for me, but I had Setsuna there. She took my parents deaths hard as well, I guess truly we had each other to comfort, but since then she's always been like a mom to me, not that she would ever replace my mom, but she's all I have." Haruka smiled; relieved she finally got that off her chest.

"You're wrong though." Michiru stated, confusing Haruka a little. "You're wrong about being alone, you have me now." Michiru smiled, cupping Haruka's cheek once more.

All Haruka could look at were Michiru's glossed lips coming towards her before they met her lips in a gentle kiss. It was sweet, and her lips felt as smooth as silk. She could feel Michiru's tongue slowly slip along her bottom lip, asking permission to enter. Haruka obliged, letting their two tongues dance together in a frenzy of passion. Haruka could not deny the spark she felt when they were kissing and wished it would never have to end. A few minutes later the two broke apart and stared into each other's eyes, smiling.

"That was… amazing." Was all Haruka could say, while running her hands through Michiru's locks.

"You stole the words right out of my mouth." Michiru smiled, curling herself into Haruka's arms. "I don't want this night to end."

"Neither do I." Haruka stated, gladly putting her arm around Michiru. Truly to Haruka this had been the best night of her life so far and she couldn't imagine it being any more perfect.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hey Everyone!!!!!!! How did you enjoy the chapter????? I am SOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for taking so long to update this chapter, but I just started going back to college, so my life is a hectic mess right now, but I do promise to try to update the next chapter as soon as I humanly can. Ja ne – Proz-milo =OP


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters; they belong to someone way richer than me.

Sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes, but I'm not that great at proof reading. You would think being in school your spelling would get better, but it truly doesn't.

**A/N: **Hello to all. I'm so very sorry that it has taken me this long to update. Being in school, I have a lot of projects on the go, so I will try to update as often as I can, but I will tell you now there will be some gaps in-between updating.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Haruka arose on the Sunday morning, remembering the vivid dreams she encountered in her head from the night before. She had never been so happy and she never wanted to forget the kiss she had shared with Michiru, but she was sure there would be plenty more to come.

Knowing she had to return Setsuna's car to her and get her bike back, Haruka started to get ready for the day. Throwing on a pair of ripped jeans and a button up short sleeve shirt, she made her way out the door and downstairs to the car, got in, and made her way to Setsuna's house.

Arriving a little while later, Haruka parked the car perfectly in the drive way and walked up to the door, holding two cups of coffee and a couple bagels , which she had picked up along the way. Knocking with her foot she waited for a reply.

"Well good morning." Setsuna smiled and winked at the blond as she opened the door.

"Good morning, I thought you might like a little sustenance and a little something to wake yourself up." Haruka said handing Setsuna the cup of coffee and one of the bagels. "And also another big thank you for letting me borrow your car."

"So, how did it go?" Setsuna asked, taking a sip of her coffee while sitting down on the couch.

With a large sigh, Haruka flopped down on the loveseat. "It went well, I guess." Haruka stated, trying to fake her friend out.

"Only 'well', I thought it would have gone better." Setsuna said a little surprised.

"Who am I kidding?" Haruka stated, as a big smile spread across her face. "It was great, it was better than great, it was…. Perfect. It was everything I imagined it would be and more."

"That's great." Setsuna said happily. "So what did you two do last night?"

"Well I took her out for dinner, to that really nice restaurant that my parents use to take me to." Haruka took a second to take a bite of her bagel before she continued. "And then we went for a walk on the beach." Haruka's mind couldn't help but wonder, remembering that part of the night.

"So what happened at the beach?" Setsuna asked with a knowing look on her face.

"What makes you think anything happened there?" Haruka asked.

"Well you just happened to smile ten times wider than you were previously when you mentioned that you went to the beach." Setsuna said smiling as well.

"Oh." Haruka stated a little embarrassed. "Is it that obvious?" She asked.

"Yes, it really is. Now stop delaying and tell me what happened." Haruka could tell her friends patience was wearing thin.

"We kissed." Haruka stated, feeling as if she was walking on air.

"Well that's not very specific." Setsuna said, taking another sip of her coffee. "Was it a peck or a 'kiss'?"

"Oh, it was definitely a 'kiss'. It was the most amazing thing ever." Haruka said a little out of breath, just from remembering it. "Though there's one thing I'm wondering"

"What's that?" Setsuna asked a little confused.

"You know my luck in life, right?" Haruka asked her friend.

"Are you referring to the fact that you haven't had much?" Setsuna wondered.

"Yes, I was just wondering, because when it's Michiru and myself, it just feels so perfect, it feels so right." Haruka sighed a little. "I'm just wondering if it seems too good to be true. I don't have this type of luck, and for the girl of my dreams just to fall right into my lap, I'm not sure if I deserve it."

"Come sit over here." Setsuna said, patting a space beside her on the couch. Haruka pushed herself off the chair she was on and made her way over to where Setsuna was. "Now listen to me, I know you haven't had the best of luck, but just because of a few things in life didn't go your way doesn't mean you don't deserve someone that's perfect for you. Everyone deserves someone." Setsuna smiled giving Haruka a hug.

"Look who's talking." Haruka joked with her friend, feeling better from Setsuna's support.

"Well for some, it takes long than others." Setsuna stated. "Plus all the men I've come across out there are pigs.

"Well maybe you should stop using those dating websites. Every time you use them and come home from a date, you phone me and vent to me about the fact that they 'weren't the man that their profile said they were'." Haruka smiled lifting herself off the couch. "Well I should probably get going, I have homework to do."

"Okay, have fun, and I'm glad your date went well." Setsuna said as she led Haruka to the door, giving her a hug before the blond was on her way.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Haruka arrived at her apartment and made her way to the phone. She had homework to do, but right now she only wanted to do one piece in particular. Dialing the number, she held the receiver to her ear and waited for the other line to pick up.

"Moshi Moshi, Kaiou residence." Haruka heard the voice on the other end, but didn't recognize it.

"Hello, would Michiru be there?" Haruka asked, hoping that the girl was there.

"Oh yes she is, may I ask who's calling?" The voice on the other end asked.

"It's Haruka." The blond stated.

"Ahhh, so this is the famed Haruka I've been hearing so much about." Haruka was taken back a little, assuming that she was talking to Michiru's mother.

"I guess so." Haruka said a little shy.

"Oh, don't be so modest, my little Michiru has been doing nothing but gush about you." Haruka couldn't help but laugh a little at this. "Mom, who are you talking to on the phone?" Haruka could hear the meek voice of Michiru in the background.

"Just Haruka, honey." The blond could tell that Michiru's mom was facing away from the receiver and talking to her daughter. "Mom, please give me the phone." Michiru's frantic voice could be heard once more.

"Fine; it was nice talking to you Haruka, but I think my daughter would like to talk to you." That was the last thing that could be heard by Michiru's mother before the sounds of the phone shuffling between hands could be heard.

"Hello Haruka." Michiru's sweet voice could be heard through the receiver.

"So you've been gushing over me?" Haruka couldn't help but tease her girlfriend over the phone.

"What has my mother been telling you?" Michiru's pleading voice came through the phone.

"Oh, nothing really, just how much you love me." A little laughter broke through Haruka's voice, as she tried to calm herself at the same time.

"That woman is going to pay." Haruka could tell that the sea nymph was embarrassed. "So, why did you phone?" Michiru questioned the blond.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come over today so we could work on our music project." Haruka asked hoping that Michiru wasn't busy today.

"I would love too. I can be over there in twenty minutes." Michiru's excitement was evident.

"Sounds great, I'll see you in twenty. Bye."

"Bye." Haruka was elated and couldn't wait to see Michiru once again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Twenty-five minutes of television watching had passed before Haruka heard the buzzer ring for her intercom.

"Hello?" Haruka asked through the speaker.

"It's me." Michiru's voice was evident through the intercom.

"I'm not sure if I should let you up, you're five minutes late." Haruka joked around.

"Well if you don't let me in, you won't get to see me." Michiru's sly voice answered.

"I guess; come on up the door will be open." Haruka answered before pressing the button that would let Michiru up.

Haruka decided to go sit on the sofa and continue to watch television before Michiru made her way into the apartment.

"Hey." Michiru greeted Haruka as she walked through the door. Haruka watched as Michiru made her way over to her and sat herself on top of the blond, wrapping her arms around her neck. "I've missed you." Michiru stated before planting a gentle kiss on Haruka's lips.

"I can see that." Haruka smiled, cradling Michiru in her arms. "I've missed you too." Haruka leaned closer giving the sea nymph another kiss. This time it turned deeper as Michiru's tongue traced along the bottom of Haruka's lip, gaining access only seconds later. The two finally broke apart a couple minutes later so they could take a breath of air.

"So I guess you probably want to get started on our homework?" Michiru asked.

"Or we could stay like this all day." Haruka said, giving Michiru puppy dog eyes.

"As much as I would like to and as much as this is so comfy, I'm afraid we should probably get it done." Michiru said, tracing her finger across Haruka's lips, which were currently pouting at the moment."Just think though. The earlier we get done, the sooner we can come back to doing this." Michiru stated, giving Haruka one last peck on the lips before lifting herself off the blond.

Haruka looked as Michiru walked away from her towards her music room, moving her hips back and forth in such a sultry way that Haruka couldn't help but follow her love, hoping to get their music project done as soon as possible

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I know, a bit of a shorter chapter, but I wanted to try to get this chapter out as soon as I could, because of my limited time frame to write. I hope you enjoyed it though. Ja ne – Proz-milo:)


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own sailor moon or any of its characters; I just own the story line.

Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors, I'm not that great of a proof reader.

Hey… Sorry for the long brake, but I finally had the chance to sit down tonight and just write. No homework, no assignments, absolutely no work in general…so here goes nothing.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Haruka sat on her couch eating breakfast and watching the television that sat before her. A little more than a month had passed from the time Haruka and Michiru went on their first date. The time they had shared between each other was perfect and they couldn't ask for anything greater. Haruka still couldn't believe her luck to be with the women of her dreams and to have that women love her back just as much as she loved her.

Minako had been ecstatic when she found out that the two were going out and convinced the two to go out on a double date with Minako and her boyfriend sometime in the near future. Another plus was the fact that they were able to hide their relationship from the rest of the school, including Rin.

Putting her breakfast dishes in the sink, she gathered her school things and headed out the door. It was a Monday and Haruka was not too fond of them, but at least she would get to see Michiru. Arriving to the school, she made her way to her homeroom already finding her sea goddess there.

"Hey." Haruka greeted Michiru with a kiss before sitting down at her own desk.

"Good morning to you as well." Michiru smiled back enjoying the kiss she just received.

"I missed you yesterday." Haruka said leaning back in her chair as she watched the Michiru play with her pencil.

"I missed you too, it's too bad I had to work and you didn't." Michiru smiled, enjoying the look she was receiving form the blond.

"Well I hope you're still up for coming over tonight." Haruka asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." The sea nymph responded. "I'll meet you after school by the grocery store?"

"As always." Haruka smiled before noticing that Rin was entering the classroom.

"Hi Michiru." Rin's voice broke through Haruka's ears like nails to a chalk board.

"Hi Rin." Michiru greeted back, giving Rin the fakest smile she could put on.

"So how was your weekend, mine was such a drag. My parents were supposed to go away for the weekend for a business trip but it got cancelled, so my plans went down the drain." Rin sighed sitting herself down at the desk beside Michiru.

"That's too bad." Michiru agreed, hoping class would start soon so they could stop talking to one another. "My weekend was as good as it could get, I worked so I didn't so a lot."

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention, but I was thinking that you're still fairly new to this school and I'm sure you get lonely. Well I kind of have this guy friend who I talked to this weekend and I mentioned you to him and he seemed interested. So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out on a date with him." Haruka's ears immediately perked up when she heard Rin ask Michiru that question.

"That's really nice of you Rin, but I'm already seeing someone." The sarcasm in Michiru's voice was obviously only detected by Haruka, because Rin didn't seem phased.

"Really, who?" Rin's curiosity had gotten the better of her.

"Not anyone you really know." Michiru knew that it wasn't an all out lie, she knew Haruka, but didn't really know her.

"Well, how long have you been dating?" Rin asked still ferocious with curiosity.

"For about a month now." Michiru answered.

"So you met them when you moved here?" Rin questioned.

"Yes." Was the simple reply.

"Well is there any chance you don't think this is going to work out? Because my friend is a really nice guy, and I wouldn't want to hurt his feelings." Rin added at the end.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sure it will last. I'm with the most wonderful person I could ever imagine and I don't think that feeling will change any time soon." Michiru answered the last question with extreme confidence and hopes that would end the conversation.

Haruka felt exhilarated, she couldn't believe Michiru said all those things about their relationship, and she hoped beyond all hope that that was true. It brought the biggest smile to her face, and she didn't want to stop.

"Well that's too bad." Rin sighed and she sat in her seat next to Michiru. 'What are you smiling at freak?"

Haruka seemed a little confused at first, but then realised that Rin was talking to her. "Are you talking to me?" Haruka asked.

"Who else would I call a freak?" Rin answered.

"Am I not allowed to smile, or is that on your list of things I can't do?" Haruka question, being pissed off a little that Rin ruined her one happy moment at school.

"Why would you have any reason to smile? Why am I even talking to you?" With that Rin turned around and focused on her other friends that were entering the room.

Haruka looked over to Michiru who was now turned around in her chair looking at the blond. Haruka could see the sea nymph mouth the words, _'I'm sorry_,' and '_Watch it, I don't want you getting hurt.' _Michiru did this knowing that Rin was too busy talking to notice any of the interactions going on.

Haruka looked back at the girl and mouthed back, 'Don't worry,' and 'I'll be fine.'

Haruka now couldn't wait for the end of the day when she could have Michiru all to herself.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

At the end of the day Haruka ran to her locker wanting to hurry up as much as possible so she could meet up with Michiru and head back to her place.

Running out of the school, she headed down the main road that led her to where she going to meet Michiru.

"Hold it right there!" A masculine voice could be heard behind Haruka. Turning on the spot she saw Rin standing there with her boyfriend, Daisuke.

"Not know." Haruka exclaimed, not wanting the shit getting kicked out of her today. "So where are your other lackeys?" Haruka asked wondering where their entourage was that usually beat her up as well.

"Don't worry, were not here to beat you up…. Today, but I think you still need to mind your manners when you talk to me." Rin stated pushing her boyfriend towards the blond.

Before Haruka knew it she was on the ground from having a fist just thrown to her face.

"That's what you get for talking down to my girl." Daisuke yelled towards the blond before heading back to Rin and walking away with his arm around her.

'_Fuck me.' _Haruka thought before picking herself off the ground and feeling her eye. _'Fuck that hurts.'_ She wondered how her eye looked already, but knew it was going to be a pretty big bruise. Slowly she felt something trickle down hep lips and cursed even more. Taking a swipe under her nose with her hand a smear of blood appeared. '_This has to be why I hate Mondays._' Taking a spare shirt out of her bag, she held to her nose to try to stop the blood before she continued on her way.

Walking another five minutes, the blood had finally stopped, so Haruka could stuff her shirt back in her bag. Walking another couple of minutes and she could see Michiru in the distance. _'Theses are the days I wish I had bangs'_ The blond thought to herself trying to cover her bruise with the fringe of her hair, but she knew she wouldn't be able to hide it. Her last resort was her sunglasses, which she quickly grabbed out of her bag and put them on her face.

"Hey handsome, you know it's not that bright out right." Michiru asked questioning Haruka's need for sun glasses.

"Just trying out a new look." Haruka said before leaning in to give Michiru a kiss but the sea nymph leaned back and quickly grabbed the glasses of Haruka's face.

"Haruka, what happened?" Michiru asked concerned, placing her hand near Haruka's eye, making her wince.

"My face ran into Rin's boyfriend's fist." Haruka sighed felling the softness of Michiru's hand against her face.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Michiru asked looking around to se if there were other injuries.

"Don't worry, it wasn't a full on beating, just one really hard punch." Haruka answered giving Michiru's palm a soft kiss. "My nose was bleeding, but I managed to stop it."

"Well why don't I get you back to your place and we can get you fixed up." Michiru said taking Haruka's hand as they walked back to the blonds' apartment.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Haruka was seated on the couch of her apartment, while Michiru was rummaging through her kitchen getting the blond and ice pack. Soon enough the sea nymph came out holding a ice pack in one hand and a small glass of an amber coloured liquid in it.

"For your eye." Michiru stated putting the pack up to the blonds' eye. "As for this, I wonder how a seventeen year old has access to a bottle of Jack Daniels." Michiru asked holding the small shot glass in front of Haruka's face.

"I have my connections." Haruka said before taking the glass from Michiru's hand and quickly shooting it back. "Thanks" The blond thanked her girlfriend before handing the glass back to Michiru.

"And by connections do you mean Setsuna?" Michiru asked.

"Maybe." Haruka answered smiling.

"I think she has a bad influence on you." Michiru jokingly teased.

"Not as much as you. You're definitely not innocent." Haruka smiled moving the ice pack so she could give Michiru a kiss.

"That's not true." Michiru pouted, giving the blond a playful smack.

"I can prove it." Haruka said placing the ice pack on the table.

"How pray tell are you going to prove that?" Michiru asked curiously.

"Easy." Leaning forward she locked Michiru's lips with her own. The kiss was innocent at first, but soon Michiru's tongue found her way to Haruka's and their kiss grew more heated.

"See I told you that you're not innocent." Haruka smiled, but before she could continue Michiru had already locked lips with the blond again. Once again the kiss turned heated and Haruka found herself pushing Michiru down on the couch and climbing on top of her. Haruka could feel Michiru's hands wondering all over the blonds' body, she could feel her want and her need. Haruka broke the kiss, moving her lips over to Michiru's neck, nibbling and kissing a soft spot across the skin.

"I want you." Were Michiru's only words that escaped her lips between gasps.

"Are you sure?" Haruka asked taking herself away from Michiru's neck to look into the sea nymph's deep aqua eyes. Michiru only response was a nod, prompting the blond to swiftly lift her love off the couch and carry her bridal style towards her bedroom. Once inside she shut the door behind her with her foot, placing Michiru on the bed and continuing where she left off. This was going to be one night that she would remember forever.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hey everyone!!! So how did you like that???? Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and hopefully I can have another one up soon! Please Review! Ja ne – Proz-milo :)


End file.
